Legend of a Snork
by FrittzyCrazy
Summary: Yep! I always have wanted to do this crossover! Please Enjoy! And Please Read my other stories first! Thank you. I do not own the Smurfs or Snorks. I only own My OC's.
1. New Places and New Discoveries!

**Hey ,Hey, hey! There are my reviewers! And here is my next story! Yes it's a crossover, I just really wanted to do this one! Legend of the Snork! I do hope you Enjoy! And as always, Please REVIEW! J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Snorks of Smurfs. The Smurfs belong to Peyo, and The Snorks belong to the TV Company that made them! (Hannah Barbara, In case you're curious.) My OC's belong to Me, and If you wish to borrow them you must ask permission. That is all.**

**Yeah, That disclaimer is definitely getting an attitude. Anyhow this story is next in the series, after Legend of the Three Sisters, Legend Of The Cave Creature, and Frittzy. I suggest you read the others first. **

**WARNING: Chapter short! This chapter is a little (Or a lot.) On the short side. I will update soon though. You have been warned.**

**Yep, I just Hired that Warning. I might want to tweak him a bit. Anyhow as always:**

**ON WITH THE SHO-**

**Junior: On With The Show!**

**Aghhhh! It was bad enough with the smurf Characters! L**

You open your eyes and find yourself not looking at the device you were on moments ago, but by a river surrounded by an enchanted forest! On a huge rock near the river, there is Arien Waiting patiently. "Why, hello there! Back again? Oh Yes, There are many more stories, And you are curious? Ready to watch it?" After getting your approval, Arien snaps her fingers and you are whisked away to a different location. It is an Ocean with strange creatures with what look like snorkels on their head. They vaguely resemble the smurfs, but are wearing 20th century clothing. " Those Creatures are called Snorks. Now remember, This is the past, so no one can see you, hear you, or feel you, even if you tried, we can do nothing but watch. Sorry But I have to repeat that in case you forget!"

Everything was going good in Snork-Land.

"Junior!" A voice very suddenly and angrily echoed across the underwater city.

"What Do you want All-wet?" Another voice yelled

Well, at least it was going normal. As always, AllStar and Junior were fighting over some scheme Junior had concocted, and was scamming the littler kids that were around Joey's age. Junior had pretended to be an Ice cream man, and was saying they had to pay first and then bring their parents for certification. Of course, as soon as the kids had given Junior a fair amount of money and turned to get their parents, Junior ran to some other part of town. AllStar was Very disappointed at Junior's behavior and tried to get him to give the kids their money back. Eventually the fight ended with Cassie and Tooter pulling Allstar away from Junior, Whom was being pulled away as well by Daphne and Dimmy. Daphne and Dimmy would have rather been pulling Allstar but they drew the short sticks, and were stuck pulling Junior. The two said Snorks (AllStar and Junior, Not Dimmy and Daphne) Finally calmed down enough, and after Junior finally (As well as begrudgingly) agreed to give the little kids their money back. Allstar was pleased with this, then suddenly remembered That his Uncle Galeo had asked him for something important.

"Oh Yeah! Hey Guys! My Uncle Galeo Asked me if I wanted to go on an expedition with him to find new specimens. He said I could Bring you guys along If you wanted to Come." Allstar said excitedly. The idea was that the expedition was to be overnight, 7 miles from Snork – Land. He figured It would be fun with his uncle, and if his Friends came, it would probably be a bit more fun.

"Toot, Toot, TOOOT!" Tooter agreed.

"Sounds Great!" Casey said

"Neat!" Daphne agreed

The others agreed, as well as Junior whom said (Quite sarcastically)

" Just Wonderful." Junior said, packing things for an overnight expedition.

They all packed and at 8:00 they all arrived at Professor Galeo's lab, after receiving permission from their parents. Professor Galeo Was already as well, and quite glad to see they all had come. He had I feeling That this expedition would be life changing.

He had no idea how right he was.

They picked a nice wide open space to camp out after their expedition. They had found no specimens, but they had hope. They soon drifted to sleep, Junior included (Albeit some muttering).

Suddenly a vortex appeared behind some rocks, startling the expiditioners to awake. They looked for what could have woken them up, and eventually looked behind the rocks. They saw a machine of Big - weed's going in the direction opposite of the rocks. Big - weed was in the machine and looked quite triumphant. They wondered for a minute before looking down They all gasped in surprise.

" What ARE those strange creatures?" Allstar asked in wonder

"They look yucky!" Daphne replied, covering her view of the creatures.

"Now, Now, These are just the specimens Ive been looking for!" Professor Galeo said surprised yet excited. He went to the strange creatures and gasped once more.

"They don't seem to be conscious! Quickly, we must get them to my lab. We will need to put them in special chambers." Professor Galeo rushed to his lab, The gang pulling the three strange creatures. Two seeming to be adult, one a baby.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! HAHA! Can anybody guess who the three are? Guess correctly before the next chapter! I will update soon, I promise! Please Review! Once again, I am truly sorry it is so short.**


	2. Waking up and Captor!

**TA DA! Here I am! SO Sorry for the long wait! How long was it?**

**Vanity: *Holding His Mirror up so I can See Myself* Dr. LivingSmurf (Translation: Dr. Livingstone) , I presume?**

**GAH! That Long?! Jeez! *Steps of screen, Takes a bath, brushes my hair, changes into fresh clothes, and puts make up on* Better?**

**Vanity: *Fake Surprise* OH! Its FrittzyCrazy! What a surprise.**

**Oh, HA Ha. SO Funny.**

**Vanity: I thought so.**

**HMMPH. ANY- How, ON to the Review answering, and so;**

**Random Junk 13: Thank you for your encouragement! I am kind of sad you did not guess on whom the three were! Out of curiosity, and If you don't mind me asking, Do you read the Author Notes I have at the beginning and End of every chapter?**

**The Crystal Rose: Nice Guess! As for the accurateness, though, I'm sad to say You only guessed one out of the three correct. Oh, well, you can not win them all. **

**Again, I am DEEPLY, and TRULY Sorry I took, like, FOREVER To update.**

**Brainy: *Muttering under his breath*You can say that again.**

**Oh Hush. Im mad enough at Vanity, and now YOU are Breathing down my back? Gosh, I tell you, If the reviewers anger won't kill me, The Characters will! Oh and on to some questions of my own ; **

**What will happen to the three mysterious "Creatures"? What was Big Weed doing? What I am I doing with all these questions when Im the Author? All very good Questions To soon (Hopefully) Be answered.**

**Disclaimer: Must I!?** **I do not own the Snorks or Smurfs. The Smurfs belong to Peyo, and The Snorks belong to the TV Company that made them. (Hannah Barbara.) My OC's belong to Me, and If you wish to borrow them you must ask permission. Got that?**

**(Snorks POV)**

The Snorks were stunned by the strange creatures. Professor Galeo's observation had confirmed the creatures lived in dry space. Also, they seemed to lose breathing when in water, so Professor Gallio had

Created water proof column Tubes, with air from the dry space being pumped into the tanks. The Governor (Junior's father, for those of you whom don't know) Demanded the, um, as he put it "Disturbing strange creatures from Outer space" Awakened, they were to be put in a zoo, or returned to the wild.. Gallio, of Course, had told the Governor he would have to wait till Gallio could get a test on the creatures, and find out if they were dangerous or if they could speak, which The Governor highly Doubted, while Gallio thought quite possible. Soon, Junior brought up how Gallio had gone of his rocker for thinking the Creatures could speak, While Allstar sided with his uncle. Predictably, another fight broke out, full of yelling and insults. They suddenly heard wails, But they ignored it, until Casey pointed the wails out. They turned to see the baby like creature crying and wailing up a storm. Then they saw the adult like creature move and groan.

**(Crazy POV)**

Crazy opened her eyes to see Baby Crying, she then heard yelling and fighting till an unfamiliar voice called.

"Look Guys! That baby is Crying, and all you can do is fight!?"

"Sorry Casey" A voice said that sounded a bit like Handy's voice replied.

Crazy wanted to look at the beings which the voices were coming from, but she suddenly got a piercing headache.

"OHhhhh," Crazy Groaned, She was about to lay down, when she remembered Baby, Whom was still Crying.

"Shhh, Shhh, It's all right Baby, it all right. Crazy's Here." Crazy said wearily slightly bouncing baby on her leg. Soon Baby's crying had diminished into nothing.

"Whew, Thanks." A voice said, quite obviously glad that the crying had stopped.

"No Problem." Crazy replied, momentarily forgetting that she had no idea where she was, why, or who the beings were. She laid her head back in relief, before noticing the top of the glass tube.

"Question, Why am I in a glass tube, and, Follow up, if I may, Where Am I?!" Crazy asked confused and annoyed. (Yeah I got that questions format from the Lorax, if you're wondering.)

The other beings only stuttered and Crazy lifted herself up and tried to see the beings. She stumbled back in surprise.

"GAH!" Crazy could know see she seemed to be underwater, and the creatures looked a bit like Smurfs, but they had Snorkel things on their heads. She then looked around her only, to see Cin in a similar tube, still knocked out. She Hollered to her sister;

"CIN! Cin, Wake Up!" Crazy tried to wake Cin up but it didn't work, she then she took a DEEP breath, and at the top of her lungs hollered ;

"CINAMON, WAKE UP!" The booming yell echoed through the laboratory. Cin's head jolted up and she then muttered ;

"What kind of nasty punishment did Rilene give us? Ive got a headache worse than Frittzy gets when you have a Mischievous idea." Cin groaned, rubbing her head.

"Oh, HA HA. If you haven't noticed we happen to be trapped!" Crazy said, annoyed.

"WHAT?" Cin asked Now fully awake.

"AND, Frittzy, our DEAR, SWEET sister, as well as the others are missing." Crazy said, Quite irritated. She then rose to her full height, startling the Snorks for she seemed to be a good few Centi - meters taller than them.(Crazy is taller than them because they are Teenagers, and Crazy is a young adult, While Cin is a Younger Young Adult)

"All right, Enough of the Chitchat. What did you do to my sister and my friends?" Crazy asked pointing accusingly at the Snorks. Allstar Managed to find his voice.

"Im sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about. We found you in a gorge, and you were unconscious!" Allstar said, desperately trying to convince them of the truth. Luckily, Before Crazy, whom was skeptic of the outburst, could speak, She was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Professor Gallio.

"What is all the commotion in here about?" Professor Gallio asked, rubbing his now aching ears. He gasped at the sight of Crazy awake. "The Creature! Its awake! Oh this is marvelous. A Possibly amazing Breakthrough For science!"

"Um, Doc, listen here, I don't know what you are going on about, but would you have something to do with putting us in tanks as prisoners?" Crazy asked, Still irritated, but also confused.

"Prisoners?! Oh, No! Not In a million years!" Professor Gallio truthfully denied, then realized whom he was talking to. "Great Scott! The being can Talk! This is indeed a scientific breakthrough." The Professor began jotting down notes in an exited manner, with a look on his face that could easily match a happy child on Christmas morning.

"WHOA! Doc, Listen. Tell me where you have put my sister and our friends, and If you don't have them, where they are, or Im going to smash this tank open!" Crazy had demanded angrily, as she had now gotten quite annoyed and angered with all of these creatures. Professor Gallio gasped in surprise.

"NO! If you burst the tank all of the water will rush and make you drown!" Cin shouted worriedly , scared for her sister. Crazy sighed and looked at Cin, and then said ;

"Oh alright. I wont burst the tank open… IF, and Only IF The "Professor here tells us, why, when, where, we are, and who they are." Crazy snarled, angry at her (Albeit Empty) threat had gotten her nowhere in her hopes to get some information.

Crazy sat down in frustration, and then had an idea, a not devious idea, but a thoughtful idea.

"Ok, Ok. Tell you what; If you tell us about who you are, Well tell you who we are, and what we are. Okay?" Crazy was practically pleading, and the Snorks accepted the Idea, and so the introductions began.

**Elsewhere (Frittzys POV)**

Frittzy Glared at her captor in Pure Hatred. This couldn't be happening! First poor Clumsy and now her and next, Who knew? They were going to force her life force, HER Magic, Into… THAT thing! She couldn't believe it! She tried to resist their pulls, as they dragged her up to the life force capturing device. She Winced as They tried to give her a quick slap for her disobedience. But Brainy lunged at the captor and stopped them, hatred in his eyes. His hands, Like hers, were bound together. Frittzy Winced as the Captor decided to use a different being for the device, One with more Power…Brainy. Frittzy Held back the tears that threatened to fall. She screamed at her Captor, and Begged and Pleaded for it to be her instead, but the Captor had decided it would teach Frittzy a lesson to watch Brainy be forced instead. Frittzy screamed in agony as they forced the horrible Ritual upon Brainy. She Allowed her tears to fall, and fall they did. Frittzy made a dash for it when no one was looking, still hearing Brainy's Screams echo in her ears.

**Ok, Ok. You Probably Hate me for writing a chapter about basically NOTHING. I understand, go ahead and through me into a pit of angry reviewers.**

**Vanity: This is like a soap opera,**

**Brainy: A long, boring soap opera that never gets anywhere.**

**HEY! Well, True. I PROMISE Next chapter will be updated Thursday night, at the latest. I PROMISE. Also, next chapter will be the introductions. Please Review, I love getting them. They make me Write faster! And So:**

**T-T-F-N! Ta – Ta – For – Now! ~FrittzyCrazy**


	3. Greeting and CLIFFHANGER!

**Hey Howdy Hey! FrittzyCrazy is here TODAY! I hope this isn't too late of an update guys, I lost my will to write for a few days, Sorry! Let's hop to it 'cause I have a story to write, for my Muse is BACK Baby! Review answering Time! Here you go:**

**Random Junk 13: I am sorry, I probably sounded to accusing with my writing tone. Don't sweat it, as you're not Missing anything in these LONG, BORING Author's notes. Thank you So very much for your Compliments, as you Reviewers keep me going!**

**The Crystal Rose: Yes you gave it a good try, and that's to be respected. Thanks for your Compliments and Support! Please Keep going!**

**Athena The Wise Girl: I figured someone would feel like that. Here's a recap of the last chapter, I hope it Helps; Crazy and Cin, along with Baby, were found unconscious on the bottom of the Ocean by the Snorks. The Snorks took them into Air filled tanks, where they couldn't feel the Pressure. At the end, Frittzy is seen being saved (Sort Of) By Brainy, and Escaping wherever She had been held While Brainy was forced into some device with a magic curse. This will all be explained later on.**

**Hope That Cleared Thing up! I'm also Honored you said you love my stories!**

**Yoo Hoo, oh Disclaimer – Boy!**

**Disclaimer: *Grumble* I should have listened to mother and become a bank accountant. I do not Own The Smurfs or The Snorks, and I NEVER will. I only Own my OC's. Capiche?**

**Capiche, Buddy. Now, If I haven't Lost you in this pit of Boring, PLEASE R&R, Or as they say, Read and Review! Now,**

**On With The Show!**

***Silence* **

**Did I actually get to say that and not be Interrupted?**

**Hefty: All right, whose turn was it to Smurf (Translation : Annoy) The Author?**

**Smurfs and Snorks: Him! *Pointing at an asleep Lazy***

**Junior: Oh man. Why did it have to be Lazy?**

**Im not Complaining, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(Brainy: All right now this is too random, and perhaps we should cut it off? Please Answer in a review.)**

**(Crazy Pov)**

Crazy stuck her hand out, being sure not to hit the glass, as to not break it, before remembering they coud not return the greeting.

"My name is Crazy." Crazy introduced, putting on a suspicious look. She always had a trouble trusting Those she definitely did not know, or for a better title, Complete Strangers. Crazy had a suspicious feeling about these creatures, and it didn't help when Junior tried to hold back his laughter, sadly failing miserably. He Burst out in to uncontrollable laughter, Enraging Crazy all the more. Thankfully, Before Crazy had lost her temper And decide to break through the glass, Cin interrupted.

"What my sister means to say is, She acts Crazy. Her real name is Crystal. My name is Citrine." Cin Lied through her teeth. Crazy stared at her in absolute shock. Cin? Her Own sister? LIE? And what on earth was she thinking; Saying Crazy's name was Crystal?! Did Cin have A Death Wish? Frittzy would have been Appalled at such behavior. Cin Must have known what Crazy was thinking though, Because she looked over at Crazy. One little trait the three sisters had from their bond, a very important special little bond, was that they could carry out mental conversations with their eyes. Cin's look clearly stated;

_"We have to lie to survive here. We don't know if we can trust them"_ Cin's eyes pleaded, while Crazy's eyes replied

_"Fine, But I don't like lying, and you KNOW That!"_ Crazy's eyes angrily shot over. Cin gave a small look of sadness on her face, as Her eyes replied;

_"I don't like it either, but we have to keep it up till we find the others."_ Cin's eyes pleaded with Crazy, to which Crazy Finally agreed.

Thankfully, the Snorks did not notice the looks they had been giving, or the mental conversation they just had.

"Well Crystal is a much better Name." Junior replied snootily. Casey then spoke up.

"What's this cute little guys name?" Casey questioned, looking at Baby.

"Oh, His name is Baby." Cin answered truthfully. Crazy's eyes shot an angry message at Cin;

_"Oh, so he gets to keep his name!? What about "Crystal" Over her_e" Crazy's eyes gave a mad message out.

"Baby!? What kind of name is…" Junior started, But Somebody Cut in.

"Oh, That's such a Cute Name!" Daphne Exclaimed looking at the Baby in Awe.

"My Name is Casey." Casey introduced giving a friendly wave and a nice smile.

"My Name is Dimmy." Dimmy said giving them a goofy Smile.

"Mine's Daphne!" Daphne said giving a small wave.

My Name's Allstar, and It's Nice To meet you." Allstar said giving a nice big Friendly Smile. Crazy and Cin exchanged looks; They KNEW that Voice, They just couldn't place it. Junior interrupted their thinking though, and introduced himself.

"I Am Junior." He introduced snootily.

Crazy gave an amused look.

_"Oh yeah, Junior is So much more Natural than Crazy. Give me a break."_ Crazy thought. She then spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking Doc, who are you, and where on earth are we?" Crazy asked looking at the inventor/scientist.

"My name is Gallio, but most Know me as Professor Gallio and You are in Snorkland." Professor Gallio explained.

"Snorkland? It sounds… Nice." Cin delicately put it, not sure how to react to the Strange and foreign sounding name.

"It is! It's a very nice town, and almost everybody is just as nice! I Wish you could see it." Casey said sounding downtrodden. After a bit of thinking, Allstar's belt buckle started to spin like it had never spun before, Signaling he just got a "star – bright" Idea.

"Uncle Galio, do you think it would be possible to make devices that would allow these guys to see Snorkland, and Be IN it?" Allstar voiced his idea, curious about it.

"Hmm, Perhaps, if I could make it so the pressure would not affect them, and oxygen would be running through it continuously, It might Just Work!" Professor Galio mused, excitedly thinking up all the materials needed and the possible results.

Soon enough, the construction workers brought in the supplies needed to make the devices. Just as quickly, Professor Galio and AllStar hammered and drilled the materials into a device, which was slowly taking Shape into what looked like (To us humans) A scuba diving suit, complete with an air supply. Of course, it would need a safety test, which would take place the next day. Soon Crazy, or "Crystal", felt herself drifting to sleep, after saying thank you to all the Snorks. They had left the lab for the night, all saying friendly goodbyes. It felt like a spear at her heart every time she heard;

"Goodbye Crystal!"

"See you tomorrow Crystal."

"We'll be back, don't worry Crystal."

"You Can see Snorkland Tomorrow Crystal"

She could tell it was bothering Cin every time they called her "Citrine", but not as much as it bothered Crazy about "Crystal". They had done all that work today so they could get around, and not be stuck in tanks forever. Crazy felt perhaps she could trust them, and made a decision to tell them tomorrow, after the Safety Test. That safety test was her trust test for them, and If it worked She could trust them.

She kept slowly rocked Baby in her lap, and looked down to discover he was asleep. Leaning back against the glass, Crazy felt her eyelids slowly drooping, and she gave into deep slumber. Unknown to Crazy, or Cin, A shadow of a figure crept through the dark corners of the lab. It creped through the shadows and approached the tank that held Crazy. The figure put a hand in a pocket, and seemed disappointed.

"Now Where did I put that Glass cutter? I know it was here somewhere!" The Figure had their voice low, but they were becoming louder and louder, till what sounded like a cats meow answered.

"Oh Yes! My Back Pocket. Right!" the figure remembered picking it up. The Glass cutter gleamed in the light, as it slowly made contact with the, dare I say it, GLASS tank-

**And, If you want to know More, Read the next chapter, Which will be up Saturday, If im correct. Yet again, I am so, SO Sorry about the Late Update, and Now this Cliff hanger. Please Don't through torches or pitchforks at me, PLEASE. Also, If you Don't mind, PLEASE Review! I Love getting one, they tell me my stories are worth something. You Reviewers out there, Thank you for all you do.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**T-T-F-N, Ta Ta For Now!~ FrittzyCrazy**


	4. EEEK! and Familiar Name?

**HELLO! Yes, I warn you to BEWARE! For I have CHOCOLATE! I warn you…Hm, wait a minute; Maybe I should let the new guy warn you.**

**WARNING: BEWARE! BEWARE! FrittzyCrazy has eaten Chocolate! Code N.U.T.C.A.S.E.! Code R.E.D! Symptoms include randomness, insanity , and craziness. Look Out!**

**Thanks! But hey, is that any different from the usual? Not really, But I figured he might as well warn you. Review Answering time people! I've got a story to write!**

**Random Junk 13: Thanks! Whew! I was kind of worried I had annoyed you. Ill Try to Keep it up!**

**The Crystal Roze: I think it's kind of cool too! (If you don't mind, I kinda got the idea from your pen name.) Thank you for your support!**

**Athena The Wise Girl: Yeah, Aint I a stinker? Thanks for waiting! And I do hope that the chapter, or the next chapter, will answer your questions. **

**Ok, Move out People! You all know your Jobs! Smurfs, Snorks ,Elves, And Villains to the set! Script set up! Disclaimer Dude, Do your Thing!**

**Disclaimer: That Is MISTER Disclaimer to you! I. do. Not. Own. The. Snorks. Or. The .Smurfs! Good Grief people, Would I be here if I did? How many times do I have to drill it into your head?!**

**WHOA! That's good Buddy, Now take a NAP. Forgive me; The Disclaimer got his hands on some soda. That produces a disastrous Event. (Please Excuse The Disclaimers Tone.) And In 3.2.1….. WERE ROLLIN'!**

Frittzy Ran, her breath running out. But Frittzy didn't Care, all she Cared about was the footsteps that were getting closer to her. She had been running all day, and to Scared to sleep when she was temporarily "Safe". Right Now she had been caught sneaking the key to the Cell They held some smurfs in. Frittzy Cursed the Day She was "Gifted" with Klutziness, while Crazy was Gifted with stealth and the ability to be sneaky. She had successfully grabbed the Key, after a few close calls, and just as she slowly walked away, She tripped on a bottle, falling backwards and hitting several barrels, alerting her captor. Frittzy was now Running for her life, the key hidden in a barrel. Just as the captor got close, she turned around a corner and then felt a piece of metal grab her and pull her into a small hole in the wall, and Frittzy didn't dare breath as her captor turned the corner… and ran straight past her. Sighing in relief, Frittzy turned to see who had saved her, only to scream:

"YOU?!" The next thing that happened was a metal hand covering her mouth, preventing any further outbursts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o/0o0o0o0o0/o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0oo0**

_"Oh Yes! My Back Pocket. Right!" the figure remembered picking it up. The Glass cutter gleamed in the light, as it slowly made contact with the, dare I say it, GLASS tank-_

Only For Baby to wake up in time and wail at the site of the glass cutter, Thus waking Crazy up, to which she rose to her full height and yell in anger. The figure quickly stumbled, and then swam out the window when The sound of Footsteps were heard. The lights flickered on as Professor Galio and Allstar & Company ran in shocked by then yell. They had been outside ready to leave when "Crystal's" Yell was heard. They walked in to see a worried "Citrine" And an Angry "Crystal" whom calmed down only to rock a crying Baby. Professor Galio Knelt down to arise with a glass cutter.

"So this is what caused the commotion." He mused, observing it. He suddenly stopped, however, when he noticed a strange marking on the side. He proceeded to hastily through it into a drawer, and confirmed someone must have snuck in and tried to drown The "Guests".

It seemed after that fiasco, no one wanted to sleep, so they decided the safety test would be a good Idea. After carefully sliding the suit through a tube to the tanks, "Crystal" Proceeded to put her suit on, and then she made sure Baby's suit was on securely and safely. "Crystal" Then proceeded to step outside of the tank after they had revealed there was a super tight secured glass door on it. She Knew there was no leaking, and it seemed the suit was a success. "Citrine" soon put her Suit on and joined Baby and "Crystal". The Snorks rejoiced at the fact the suits worked, and then proceeded to give them a tour of Snorkland.

**0ooo/ooo/ooo/oo0o0o0/o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o/0o0o0o0o/00o00/o000o00/00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00/o0o0/o0o0**

"And This is Snorkland hall!" Casey finished the Tour. They had gone to everyplace, without trying to be seen. Junior was worried his record would be ruined if he was caught with their strange "Guests", So Crazy, Baby, and Cin moved in fake bushes so no one could see them.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard as they were heading to Professor Galio's laboratory. Cin and Crazy, whom was carrying Baby, Jumped back into the Bushes. A Little Girl Snork whom seemed to be eight years old with Red Skin and Blond hair walked up to them.

"Hello!" The Little Girl said cheerily. But she was not talking to the Snorks. She was talking to the bushes. Everyone got a little nervous, but the girl continued.

"Please Come out. Don't be afraid." The little girl persisted. She seemed convinced that somebody was in there, and she was correct.

Slowly They rose out of the Bushes. But instead of frightened or shocked, The little Snork Girl seemed completely fine, if not happy.

"There! I knew There had to be Someone!" The Little Girl seemed pleased with herself for knowing correctly.

"Hello, My name is Cra- I mean, My name Is Crystal." Crazy introduced having an instant trust with the Girl. Cin also seemed to have that instant Trust, but introduced herself with her fake name.

"My Name Is Citrine." Cin Greeted.

The Snorks already knew the girl and said she was new and lived in the Orphanage. Apparently She had come from another Orphanage in a small town. The Girl introduced herself, and Only then Did Crazy and Cin See she had Gray/Silver Eyes.

"Its very nice to meet you, My name's Arien" The cheerful girl introduced.

**Coincidence? Perhaps. Cliffhanger? Quite so. Kind of short? Definitely! Annoying Author? Completely!**

**Ok! Hope you guys liked the Chapter! I hope it does not seem rushed. Now remember: REVIEW! PLEASE! I Need My REVIEWS! I will update By Wednesday.**

**TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!~FrittzyCrazy**


	5. Break In! and Sister O' Mine!

**Were Back! Anyone miss us? Nobody?! Oh well, with my writing that's to be expected.**

**Junior: You Said it, not us.**

**Ok, I am hoping there are some of you who have waited, and I am sorry if the wait has been too long. Review answering time!**

**Athena The Wise Girl: Well, I do hope by the end of the story you are not so confused(If you are, PM me.) Thanks for your confidence!**

**Random Junk 13: UPSET With You? Never! You are One of my most loyal reviewers, and one of the most common anonymous reviewers on smurf fan fiction! Have No fear, for unless you ****_really_**** deserve it, I won't be upset in the slightest with you. (Out of curiosity, Have you ever considered becoming a writer on this site? Im sure you stories would be interesting!)**

**The Crystal Roze: Your Welcome, and Its no big deal. Thank you for your support, mi amigo.**

**HEY! Big News Guys! I will add 1 fun fact at the end of each chapter at the end of the Authors note on the bottom from here out. Tell me what you think Please.**

**Let the Story Rooollllllll, Man. **

**On With The Sho- Wait!**

**I almost forgot You buddy, Please Do me a favor and forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: No. I Do NOT own the Smurfs or Snorks, They belong to Hannah Barbara and Peyo. I DO own my OC's, and Permission is needed if you want to use them.(MY permission.)**

**Alright, NOW, On With The Show!**

_The Snorks already knew the girl and said she was new and lived in the Orphanage. Apparently She had come from another Orphanage in a small town. The Girl introduced herself, and Only then Did Crazy and Cin See she had Gray/Silver Eyes._

_"Its very nice to meet you, My name's Arien" The cheerful girl introduced._

Crazy and Citrine stood there open mouthed, and then Crazy Spoke up excitedly;

"Arien? Oh It's great to see you, Where have YOU been, Girl?" Crazy quickly said joyfully. Unfortunately the girl only looked down and spoke;

"I am sorry, But I think your confusing me with someone else, Maybe someone with a similar name to mine?" The Little Girl, Arien apparently, said. Crazy's shoulders drooped, and she solemnly replied;

"Yeah, You Must be right, Im sorry for the misinterpretation." Crazy said staring at the ground.

"Oh, That's alright, maybe we can be friends." Arien said shaking Crazy's hand. Casey then spoke a question that entered her mind;

"Arien, What are you doing out this late?" Indeed it was late, the waters had turned dark in the night. Arien just shrugged.

"Just had a feeling I needed to be here." Arien answered looking around. She suddenly spotted something and gasped. She quickly pointed to the lab. There was someone sneaking out with a bag, the bag seemed empty, and the figure muttered and seemed in a bad mood.

"HEY! You There, STOP!" Allstar Shouted, while Crazy dashed away, running towards the figure, tackling it to the ground, and catching them by surprise.

The Figure stumbled, and The Snorks Ran to catch up with Crazy. Just as Crazy was about to ask for an explanation, The Figure pulled out a remote and pushed a button making a strange device come and pick up the Snorks, Crazy, Baby, and Cin into the back of the device, while the figure hopped in the front and seemed to teleport them away.

On their way into the device, a strange cloud or air was released into the device, Knocking out the Snorks and Crazy, Cin, as well as Baby. The figure was spared, having a mask covering their mouth and nose.

Crazy awoke to the feeling of cold metal, and the shock of numb pain. She had noticed this feeling immediately and noticed there was a needle sticking out of her arm, and Crazy visibly Shuddered. She hated needles, and that one was no exception. She could feel something strange within her, and she quickly pulled the needle out, which spilled the remaining liquid, which was a nasty looking purple.

She noticed the vehicle's lack of movement and heard footsteps around them. Suddenly she saw her way out! There was window, unlocked and ripe for the taking. Crazy realized shed have to wake the others first though, and Quickly! So, on she went picking the needles out of their arms and waking them up.(Though Arien's shot seemed as if none of the liquid got into her.)

They all had quickly crawled to the window, feeling sick for some reason, and Crazy quietly slid the window open. They all had crawled out and saw they were in a large glass dome, filled with air. There were many buildings, as well as many tanks of water. They all stood wondering in awe where they were, and who had made this place, as it seemed like a flawless design, when Suddenly an Alarm went off. Crazy being the Fastest grabbed their hands after they started lagging behind and ran for their lives, Not daring to look behind. They soon stopped behind a tank of water, inside a strange building. Crazy, Cin, and Baby (Crazy did it for him) took of their suits, and sucked in the clean air, sighing in relief as the sound of running footsteps passed the tank and went far off.

"Whew! Thanks Crystal." Casey said, glad they had not been caught. Crazy felt sharp pins of guilt prick her at the sound of her fake name. She stared down at the suit on the floor. The suit had worked, and the Snorks seemed trustworthy, so should she? Yes, Crazy decided, she must.

"Guys… You've been very nice to us, and all, but there's something we need to tell you." Crazy said, avoiding their gaze.

"What do you mean?" Dimmy asked, not completely sure what she meant.

"Tooot?" Tooter asked, also confused. **(Hey Guys, I remember I forgot to introduce tooter, and I'm so sorry! I will fix that after the story is done. Until then, just pretend he was introduced.)**

"What she's saying is, well… Before we tell you, keep in mind we have met some very untrustworthy people, and we were scared being in glass tanks, not seeing anyone we knew, I'm not saying we don't trust you, we do now, it's just that, well…" Cin explained, leaving Crazy to reveal it, not wanting to herself.

"We, sort of, didn't tell the whole truth. You see… Baby's name is really Baby, but My name really is Crazy, not "Crystal". And "Citrine's" name is Cin." Crazy shut her eyes and waited for an explosion of anger, but none came. Crazy slowly opened her eyes, to reveal The Snorks looking at them With Understanding Faces, as well as some disappointment, but mostly understanding.

"Aren't You mad?" Crazy asked, uncertain it wasn't just an act.

"Why would we be? We understand why you did it. At least, I do. And Besides here's not the place to fight." Casey said smiling slightly.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps returned, moving slowly. Everyone(Crazy Put Baby in a Corner, Safe and sound.) prepared to Jump the being in case it was whoever had been chasing them from before. Suddenly, The being fell to the ground with a loud bang, and the sound of a muffled groan. Crazy and Cin exchanged glances, as They definitely KNEW THAT Sound, seeing as they had grown up with it. They slowly looked over the tanks to see…. Frittzy, picking herself up and looking around worried. Cin and Crazy grabbed her and flung her over the tanks towards them.

"Crazy! Cin! Its great to See you!" Frittzy whispered excitedly, eyes wide in relief. She then looked at the Snorks and Said;

"Oh No! Not More of them! Not More!" She pulled out a sharp piece of metal and pointed it towards them like a sword.

"No! No! Their friends Frittzy." Cin explained. Relieved Frittzy put the metal away, and said;

"Oh Good! Come on, and Quickly, before they find us." Frittzy led them to a\ small hole in the wall, which led to a hidden room. And Inside held;

**An UGLY Cliff hanger! Sorry Guys that's all till Saturday! Please Review, and tell me what you think! ~Frittzy Crazy**

_Fun "Smurfy" Fact: There were originally supposed to be only two sisters, Frittzy and Crazy. Cin was added last minute, based off an OC Thought up in a dream._


	6. Metal Friend and Shes Baaaack!

**Im Baaaack! Boo! Here we go next chapter, hot of the Pres- well really it's more like hot of the hard drive. Ill get this over with so you guys can read the chapter! By the way, im sorry if this update is too late. I know I said id update it Saturday, but I had an extremely busy weekend. Review answering time!**

**The Crystal Roze: Thank you! I was worried they may be disliked. Also, Thank you, for you words of Encouragement. Is this too late of an update?**

**Random Junk 13: Thank you for your praise. Well, I hope you can find a way to get an Email address, as well as an account. As I just asked, Is This soon enough?**

**Thank you all very much! Now on to the disclaimer, and then I'll get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Own… NOTHING! I mean, SERIOUSLY, Would I be here if I did?! Hannah Barbara owns the Snorks, and Peyo Owns the Smurfs. FrittzyCrazy owns their OC's and Story plot. Thank you for listening.**

**Yeah, poor old disclaimer went into hysterics when they realized They didn't even own the OC's. Again, Im so very sorry this is two days later than what I said it would be. Anyway, on with the show!**

_"Oh No! Not More of them! Not More!" She pulled out a sharp piece of metal and pointed it towards them like a sword._

_"No! No! Their friends Frittzy." Cin explained. Relieved Frittzy put the metal away, and said;_

_"Oh Good! Come on, and Quickly, before they find us." Frittzy led them to a\ small hole in the wall, which led to a hidden room. And Inside held;_

Crazy and Cin gasped at the sight, and even baby didn't make a sound wide eyed. It couldn't Be. It just Could NOT Be! Yet, the similarity was to great, and the face, not holding much emotion except sorrow and sadness, was too much alike. The face was the face of;

"Clumsy?!" Cin and Crazy practically yelled in disbelief, only keeping their voices down for fear of someone discovering them. Indeed, there on a crate, with a look of sorrow that could pain one to look at, tattered clothing, and, perhaps this is the most important detail, He was now made of METAL! Clumsy was a robot it seemed, yet Crazy and Cin thought perhaps it was a fake, or a hunk of metal, shaped like Clumsy. These thoughts and hopes were crushed when the robotic head looked at them with eyes only Clumsy had. If that wasn't enough proof, He got up and Tried to quickly get away from them, only to trip on his own two feet. Yep. It was Clumsy all right. Frittzy went over and helped the robotic smurf up, a stoned look on her face. Clumsy on the other hand had a metaled look on his face.(Get It? Stoned, metaled, cause he's a robot… Aw, forget it.)

"But That's Not… Is it really?" Cin asked a little disbelief in her voice, as well as denial. Crazy was trying to rock Baby, whom was very shocked as well.

"Yep. The nasty captor of ours did a little ritual and…" Frittzy Trailed off, as Clumsy got beckon his feet and tried to slip away, before Frittzy looked at him with eyes that clearly said;

"Stay. They are Friends." Which was enough for Clumsy to stop trying to get away and quickly sit back down on the crate.

Frittzy saw the Snorks and suddenly remembered they were there. She cleared her throat a bit, which was enough to get everyone's attention.

"I think it might be best to do some introductions." Frittzy looked at Crazy and Cin with a questioning glance, as if asking if the Snorks would be ok with it. Crazy looked at the Snorks with the same kind of look, asking if they would be alright with it.

"Oh, right. Well, my names Daphne." Daphne Introduced, putting her hand out as if to shake hands, albeit hesitant. Frittzy shook her hand, and said;

"Im Frittzy. Crazy and Cin's Older Sister. Its nice to meet you." Soon the rest of the Snorks proceeded with the introduction.

"Im Dimmy!

"Nice to meet you! Im Casey!"

"I am Professor Galio, and It is very nice to meet you."

"I am Junior." Junior said in a tone that made everyone, especially Frittzy, roll their eyes.

"Im Allstar! Thanks for letting us hide here." Allstar said, shaking Frittzy's hand.

"Tooot! TOOOT!" Tooter said, confusing Frittzy.

"He's Tooter, he can't speak like we can." Allstar explained. He then Patted Occy on the head, who barked playfully at Frittzy "And this is Occy." Frittzy smiled as Occy Tried to tickle her with his eight arms, and he was succeeding. Thankfully an interruption stopped Occy from succeeding fully.

"And My name is Arien." The little girl Snork said, smiling at Frittzy, looking Innocent.

"Oh, Arien!" Frittzy was hugging Arien now, and Crazy quickly pulled her off, explaining how this was a different Arien.

"It's a common mistake, though." Arien said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Im very sorry for the mistake, It won't happen again." Frittzy Apologized. Arien smiled bigger.

"That's quite alright!" Arien forgave Frittzy and Smiled at her again.

Than Junior looked at Clumsy and Remembered the robot.

"Who's hunk of junk is that?" Junior asked, not knowing How Crazy, Cin, and Frittzy were all suddenly thinking about how good it would be to Through him back out the hole. Crazy grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and snarled in his face.

"That "Hunk Of Junk", as you put it, is a friend of ours. You Insult him, while he is one of the kindest being there are." Crazy was now thinking about throwing him straight out the hole, after she wrung his neck.(Crazy only Cares for Clumsy like a brother, nothing more. Im a supporter of Clumsy x Pansy, you know!) Clumsy however stopped her, just by saying one simple little sentence.

"Don't. Its alright, it's the truth." Clumsy said looking closely depressed. Crazy looked at him in shock, and then she threw junior Unceremoniously deeper in the hole, where he landed with a loud Thud. Suddenly, Someone screamed. They all looked out the hole, and Frittzy slowly nodded. Crazy whisperyelled;

"Are You Nuts!? Remember what happened last time someone tricked you with calls for help?!" Crazy was angry, and she would hate it if Frittzy ended up in that position again.

"Someone may need help." Frittzy said plainly, before running out, and being followed by everyone, even Clumsy.

They ran quite a while before running into a large, empty room. Suddenly, a Loud screeching hum entered the room, and everyone covered their ears in pain. Clumsy didn't though, and stared wide eyed. He KNEW What that hum meant. It was based to a certain tune. He needed to get them out. NOW! He dragged them along but it was to late, just as they were about to escape, several missiles came there way. Just as the missiles were to make contact, A bright light shone through the room, causing all there was for them to do was shield there eyes. When the Light died away, there stood a very familiar figure. They hag Blue hair, were semi tall, had rainbow skin, and a red silk dress. Oh, they also had Silver eyes, and The little snork girl was no where in sight, Which meant one thing only.

Arien Was back.

**Ta Da! What do you think, huh? Is it good, bad, Awful? You can tell me in a review. Please Review! Yet again, Im sorry this is so late. I'll try to work harder at it. The next chapter Will be up by Friday. See ya later, or;**

**T-T-F-N! Ta Ta For Now!~FrittzyCrazy**

_Frittzy's special Silver necklace was originally supposed to be a silver ring, but over time the idea changed, therefor the necklace idea was adapted._


	7. Explanation, Falling ill, & Mr Smurfboto

**Good Grief! What is This!? The updating, the stories, and the awesome reviews? Can it be?! Its Fanfiction! Now before you roast me alive or throw a thousand weapons at me, allow me to explain! Please! I really have a good reason. My hard drive crashed, I lost a jumbo chapter and the next one, and my schedules been busy! That's the honest truth.**

**Brainy: So I see why this may have delayed it a month, but 3 Months?!**

**Shush, I'm begging forgiveness right now!**

**I will make it up to you, you see when I began rewriting this chapter I decided you all deserved a Jumbo chapter (Even if I lost the first one I was going to present.) I think you all deserve this.( Bigger chapters, not really late updates.) Also I will provide a questioning chapter at the end, Where I will answer any and all questions from the reviewers about this story. **

**Brainy: You forgot him, didn't you?**

**Gosh Darn it! All right all right, you're on bud.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing FrittzyCrazy own the OC's and plot, Peyo owns the smurfs, and Hannah Barbara own the Snorks. I guess I do own this fifteen second saying.**

**Reviewer answering time:**

**Random Junk 13 : Thank you for your compliments, and I am So, SO Sorry for The huge Delay, and I hope you are still reading at that none of my other loyal reviewers have given up hope for me to update.**

**The Crystal Roze : Thanks for your forgiveness (Im afraid I have to beg for some more) I hope this is a good chapter!**

**Athena The wise girl: I don't blame you for being confused, it's easy to see how anyone who didn't know the entire plot could be. I know it's sad, Poor Clumsy! I know you said anytime, but I am so sorry for this being an unacceptable anytime to update. And now On With The Sho-**

**Smurfs and Snorks: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Rats!**

_ Just as the missiles were to make contact, A bright light shone through the room, causing all there was for them to do was shield there eyes. When the Light died away, there stood a very familiar figure. They had Blue hair, were semi tall, had rainbow skin, and a red silk dress. Oh, they also had Silver eyes, and The little snork girl was no where in sight, Which meant one thing only._

_Arien Was back._

"Arien?!" Shocked calls came from Frittzy, Crazy, and Cin, whom were confused yet quite relieved. Arien said nothing but gathered up everyone into a tight circle and she snapped her fingers. They found themselves back into the room hidden behind the wall. Arien quickly got up checked through the hole and announced that the coast was clear. She then turned around a gave a sheepish "Please-Don't-Kill-me,-I-Can-Explain" Smile. (I give that smile to the reviewers every time I Update.)

"Um… Hi Guys! If you're wondering there's really a funny story behind the whole "You must be thinking of another Arien" thing. Im guessing you weren't really mistaken after all. Heh heh." Arien gave a nervous gulp and before she could say anything else, Crazy's hand was tightened around her windpipe, making it quite difficult to say anything. Crazy, irritated, snarled;

"You guess, huh? Oh no, you were right we were thinking of some other Arien, who's a sprite, our friend, and has magical powers!" Crazy was now shaking her hand, and Arien along with it. She was about to say something else, when Cin whispered into her ear. Crazy gave a small grimace and nodded solemnly. Crazy soon stopped shaking Arien, and gave an apology.

"Sorry Arien, you know how I hate being lied to. Add in the fact that everybody's nerves are strained, and you've got a very angry Me." Crazy seemed sheepish, quite understandably. "Besides, I'd be more worried about them." Crazy Jerked her thumb towards the Snorks.

Seeing as how they had been alright with finding out Crazy and Cin had been using fake names, It was easy to see how they could accept Arien. But, Fake names, and Fake _Species_, however, do tend to be slightly different and have different effects.

The Snorks seemed to huddle up, whispering amongst each other. Casey, whom seemed to be the peacemaker of the group, spoke up.

"I know you probably have a good reason, but we're confused. How do you guys know each other, and how were you able to make a convincing Snork costume?" Casey directed the last part of the question at Arien.

Crazy gave a small relieved smile. Casey defiantly seemed level headed, and quite nice. Crazy had no doubt that Casey would be big help in calming the Snorks down, and she had a feeling that Frittzy and Casey would get along quite nicely.

Frittzy answered the first part "I don't know if Crazy and Cin told you, but we are time travelers." The Shocked look on the smurfs face told her all she needed to know.

Frittzy Gave Crazy a quick glare that said "_You didn't_?!"

Crazy shot an angry look in return "_Sorry! It slipped my mind, okay?_"

Frittzy gave an exasperated look, and then spoke up again "We met Arien in the time period we originally came from. She was, and is, a very good friend of ours."

Arien spoke up "I hope so, I was worried there for a moment!" She then replied to the Snorks "As for the *Ahem* Disguise, I am a sprite. Sprites are nearly immortal beings with great magic abilities. I was able to change myself from a sprite into a Snork." The Snorks were, to say the least, slack jawed.(As in, their mouths were hanging so low, they touched the floor.) But, seeing as how it wasn't any weirder than what they had already seen and been told, they quickly accepted it. Junior realized something though, and Shouted out "Hey! So I didn't have to give you a present when you said it was your birthday?!"

Allstar replied "You gave her a broken toy boat that you found on the outskirts of Snorkland, Junior. It's not like you gave her a million Clams."

Dimmy added "And she did say nobody had to give her anything."

Arien cut in "That's true, and it was technically my birthday. Just not my tenth birthday."

"What birthday was it Arien?" Daphne asked.

"My one Millionth birthday. I know its not as big or important as turning ten, but it was my-" Arien explained, but was cut off.

"ONE MILLION!?" The Snorks shouted. Apparently the "Nearly immortal" part was still sinking in.

"What, is it bigger than turning ten?" Arien asked a bit confused "Boy, if they're so important, how come nobody ever shows up at somebody's grave and yell 'Happy One Millionth Birthday!'?"

Crazy chuckled a bit, as she had overheard Arien's muttering. Suddenly her stomach was thrown through instant turmoil, along with her vision blacking out.

"Crazy?!" Frittzy asked soon noticing Crazy's motions. Crazy moaned, blacked out, and fell to the floor. Soon all the Snorks, Cin, and Baby, were all moaning, blacking out, and falling to the floor, as if they were struck by an instant plague. Arien, Frittzy, and Clumsy remained unaffected by...well, whatever it was.

**DUN DUN DUN! That's all for today! Goodbye fol-**

**HOLD IT! You can't expect me to end it like that, can You? Oh no folks, this is only the half way marker! Read on Everybody!(Please!).**

Clumsy shook his head angrily. He was so _frustrated_ about it. Well, no. Rephrase that. He was so upset he couldn't do anything about it. He had simply been told to "Go stand guard." By Frittzy. Clumsy knew she wasn't trying to sound rude or blunt.

She had to be. You see by being a computer or a piece of technology, Clumsy couldn't understand anything but Binary code or direct orders. Handy might have been able to communicate with Binary code, being an inventor and having spent all that time around machines and Clockwork, but Frittzy was a doctor not an inventor.** (And this is a Slight reference to what? Big Gift if you get it right!)**

So There he stood waiting and watching and Listening. It didn't matter really, listening. Even if he tried really hard he could only hear and make out half of a conversation or a sentence. Unless, of course, somebody was speaking direct commands. He did however notice that a certain guard seemed to be asleep in front of one of the prison cells. The guard, if memory served correct, was called Bigweed. The cell, unnamed of course, was currently holding 16 prisoners. And Clumsy just happened to know each and every one of them.(The Prisoners, not the cells.)

He motioned at Arien and Frittzy to take a look at the scene. Arien and Frittzy debated for a small while, and Clumsy was only able to pick out the words "Careful" "Quick" and "Stay". Arien motioned for Clumsy to follow her while Frittzy stayed with the knocked out Snorks and her sisters, in case anyone woke up so she could treat them.

At least, Clumsy supposed this was the case, being as how if they just wanted somebody to stand guard, they would have let him do it, instead of having him face his family like this. He knew Frittzy respected his desire to remain hidden, seeing as how she'd been through the whole "Im a monster that nobody in their right mind would probably like to be around." But if you're going on a jail break which would you rather have; The Sprite and The Doctor, of The Sprite and The Robot?

They quietly tiptoed past the guard, almost getting caught as Clumsy's foot caught on a pole lying around. One thing he could think off that was still him was his Coordination, or lack there off. He heard muttering from inside the cell, and he recognized every voice, every cough, every mutter. It was killing him.

Arien muttered a spell over Bigweed. She explained by saying something like "To keep him asleep for another hour. Enough time." She then went over to the door and quietly alerted everybody, and when the cheers at the thought of freedom arose, she quickly shushed them.

Arien then told Hefty to use the sword she had given him, if he still had it, to open the lock. Sure enough, Hefty had been able to somehow smuggle it past the guards. Heft fired a heavy blow at the lock, and it did great damage. However, it wasn't enough to destroy the lock.

That's were Clumsy came in. He used his had to crush the lock. Clumsy may not have been able to do it if it hadn't been already damaged. The Smurfs rushed out quietly. Clumsy prepared himself, and when he looked at his family he saw looks of sorrow and pity, as well as some shock and horror. He had smurfed **(Translation: Expected)** that. They all quickly got back into the hole. He tripped and almost hit the floor, but there was post near the wall, so He quickly grabbed it. He wondered what it was with all the poles around the place.

His family was alright, albeit a few scratches here and there. He may not have been able to here words, but he could hear the intensity of Smurfettes shriek when they saw Baby sick. It took some explaining, but eventually they all calmed down. He slowly backed himself away from the group and guarded the entrance. It was then he heard the hum. It was quiet, and inviting. Clumsy fought back against it, but eventually gave in. He took one last look back at the entrance, and then went to find the source.

**Arien froze the scene. She then turned to you and said "This parts all in binary code, I'll have to translate." She then un- paused the scene, and the story continued on.**

Clumsy followed the hum, suspicious. You can call him an idiot for following the hum, but he had a feeling. A feeling this wasn't a trap, as anyone else might end up expecting if they were in his position.

Clumsy stopped a few feet around a fifth corner. There he looked on and saw the same being whom had been chasing them earlier. The being, after thinking for a moment, spoke up

"Clumsy"

To which Clumsy replied;

"Brainy"

**Now, That's the end of the chapter! How did you Guys like that?! Know I'll be honest I will update at the latest by the 14. I know that's a big wait, but that chapters going to Quite a Thriller(Possibly.), Extra Exciting (Doubt It), and action packed! (Maybe.) Would you stop doing that?! (Nope.) Know remember; Please Review! Until the next chapter, my loyal readers, T-T-F-N! (Ta Ta For Now!) ~FrittzyCrazy**

_Smurfy Fact; Arien was originally supposed to be a Sprite Sage whom was very old and held lots of knowledge. Later I decided that I liked the goofy young adult Sprite who's still trying to get her powers down. (NOTE: As of this story she is still learning and improving her powers._


	8. Metal Servant and She still cares!

**Hiya Folks! What's New? (Besides this chapter, of course.) Told you I'd update by the 14! How are we?! Happy to see me?**

**Smurfs and Snorks: BOO!**

**Hefty: Get off the keyboard, you old hag!**

**HEY! You stay out of this, I was talking to them *Points at the screen towards the reviewers*!**

**Review Answering Time:**

**Random Junk 13: Whew! Thanks ! I know! I am So,So, So SO Sorry for making you all wait those two months for the last chapter! Thanks for the support! Is This soon?**

**Athena The Wise Girl: Well im glad I cleared it up some. Sorry I confused you with that part. I hope this chapter helps!**

**The Crystal Roze: Can't... Breathe! Thanks for the compliments! I am so sorry for having made you wait so long for the last chapter. Is this chapter alright?**

**Disclaimer *dressed as a Drill-Sergeant*: Alright Maggots! Let's get this straight! I do not own anything! Peyo owns the Smurfs, Hannah Barbara owns the Snorks and FrittzyCrazy owns the plot and her OC's! I own these fifteen seconds and this Drill Sergeant suit!**

**Thank you Mr. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer *still in a Drill- Sergeant suit*: That's Mr. Disclaimer ****_Sir_**** to you!**

**Ok! Ok! Sorry.**

**Now, On with the show-**

**Arien: On with the show!**

**ARRGH! You too?! And didn't I finish that sentence?**

**Arien: You said everything but the exclamation point.**

**OY!**

_Clumsy stopped a few feet around a fifth corner. There he looked on and saw the same being whom had been chasing them earlier. The being, after thinking for a moment, spoke up_

_"Clumsy"_

_To which Clumsy replied;_

_ "Brainy"_

**(Ill have to reverse time a bit to give you part of the story, so time rewind.)**

*_Two hours before that scene_*

"… And that's your job. Hop to it!" The commander and current leader of an *unwilling* Robotic Brainy snarled. He stayed in the shadows shouting out commands. Brainy unwillingly nodded and marched off to do his job. After turning a few corners he stopped, and hung his head low. Did he have so little control over his actions that he had to stoop so low as to follow those orders?

No. He decided to use a loophole. He would complete the job, without really completing it. He had been told to search for the new Snorks who had escaped as well as Frittzy, Crazy, and Cin, and to bring them back once they were found.

He could not directly disobey, so he did what he could do. He searched without truly searching. He would have to attack if he found them, but what if he never found them? What if he patrolled areas they would clearly never be? Then they would be safe, he wouldn't have to harm them, and the rotten villain in charge would be under the impression Brainy was under his full control.

Well, Brainy wasn't. He had more self-control over himself than he had when he had been a Weresmurf. He figured it had something to do with the severity of the situation, but it couldn't be; almost destroying your whole family as a Weresmurf was just as serious as doing the same thing as a robot. Deep down Brainy knew why: Frittzy.

But he couldn't admit that to himself. Who would ever admit that the Elf (Or Person, depending on the species)they loved was more important than their family? **(Technically, this isn't entirely true. Many smurfs were back at smurf village, and Clumsy, his best friend and brother, a now robot, whom he didn't have to mainly catch, was pretty much safe. Also, Papa smurf and the others were in a prison cell, not near any immediate danger, you can see how Frittzy may have come first.**)

So he denied the thought, though it was more or less true. The thought was enforced by the fact that he went haywire without wearing the glasses and sweater Frittzy made.(He is currently wearing them.) As he patrolled through the current area, a nearby prisoner screamed. Perfect. Brainy had happened to be walking loudly (Sorta like stomping, but not.), and that scared one of the prisoners into screaming. He then heard, with acute robotic hearing,

"Are You Nuts!? Remember what happened last time someone tricked you with calls for help?!" That was Crazy, and she sounded was angry, and soon a reply, given by a reasoning Frittzy, sounded quietly;

"Someone may need help." Then footsteps quietly sounded, moving quickly. Brainy panicked and quietly, but quickly, rushed into a room near the left. Just his luck, the whole group ran into that room. Brainy was in the shadows, but it didn't matter. His system went haywire, fulfilling the prime directive, which happened to be catching that exact group.

His system began to hum a piercing tune as his weapons quickly deployed themselves. The missiles fired and he locked on to them as targets. The missiles were just supposed to knock them out, but they didn't make any contact. Brainy was surprised to see Arien appear, destroy the missiles and teleport everybody away in less than 5 seconds.

He was glad, irritated, and worried. Glad they had gotten away, irritated because he had almost captured them, and worried because he was going to have to report this. The last part was no good. The Top Villain, as some called him, was going to be on the lookout for Arien now, and there was a probability that Because Clumsy was there, and had assisted them, he would come up accidentally on the report.

He marched over to the main room, more out of command than choice, and waited besides the head villain. The Villain looked over, still in the shadows, and snarled

"Well?!" He was obviously irritated Brainy had shown up empty handed. Brainy quickly printed out his report, trying as hard as possible to skip over the parts with Clumsy in it. He would have skipped Arien, but the fact she saved the Snorks and others was a serious part of the report and could not be over looked.

The Top Villain sighed in disappointment, and then gave an angry yell.

"A SPRITE!? Not if I have anything to say about it! You" He pointed at Brainy "Continue patrolling, and if you find the sprite, annihilate them." Brainy was a bit surprised. All previous orders had been to capture or knock out, not to annihilate. **( Just writing that I think of "Dobby never meant to kill! Only maim or seriously injure.")** Never the less he begrudgingly nodded, and walked out to "patrol".

He walked much quieter this time, for fear of catching a prisoner off guard. As he got farther away from the main room, his mind began to wander. He thought of the recent near capture. Brainy recalled how Clumsy had an alert and worried expression at the hum. That hurt. Clumsy was his brother. He was hurt to see Cin and Crazy's frightened expressions at the sight of the missiles. Those two were like the sisters he never had. To a lesser extent, he was also hurt to see the Snorks frightened. He just didn't like anybody to be afraid of him. And Frittzy… ouch. THAT Hurt.

She looked Frightened. And to see someone you care about frightened of you, well it hurts, real bad. Considering how they were starting to venture forward with their relationship (In other words, they were basically starting to date.), The whole, "Im going to launch these missiles and capture you for a physcho" event may have just crushed any chance of her still liking him.

As soon as he shook his head of these depressing thoughts, he realized were he was. The place where he swore after he became a robot to never go. The place where the other smurfs were trapped. No. Brainy corrected himself. The Smurfs. Brainy was a robot now, and was in no way like them. While they had to rot in a prison cell, he had to be a minion to an evil, bigheaded, power hungry villain. He knew they didn't consider him family. At least, that's what he thought.

Brainy was receding back to the past hallway when he saw Clumsy step out from behind a few crates. Clumsy did not seem to see Brainy. He seemed to be motioning to someone and at the cell were the trapped smurfs were. Brainy shut his eyes and backed up a few more inches (Feet (As the measurement) to Snorks and Smurfs), and used his hearing to understand what was going on. Apparently, someone was accompanying Clumsy as they made their way to the cell. Apparently Bigweed, the guard, was asleep. He heard Ariens voice as she casted a spell. He also heard her quiet everybody down when they cheered at the possibility of escape.

He also heard Hefty's voice claim he had been able to smuggle the sword past the guards. Brainy gave a small knowing smile. He had no doubt Hefty had the ability to smuggle a sword, but as long as he had kept most of it out of sight, the guards wouldn't have found it. They didn't care. The two guards in charge of checking for weapons, Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed, had no interest in doing what the Top Villain said. They were basically being held there against their will. They were villains, sure, but Brainy was capable of hearing more than direct commands and binary code.

Most of the villains in the huge glass dome wanted nothing to do with the Top Villain, or they were being fooled. So, those who knew Brainy couldn't repeat anything to the top boss, confided in him. They spoke of their troubles, their fears, and their desires. They knew Brainy would keep it confidential, and they got something of their chests.

Brainy found out a lot about the villains; Bigweed and Lil seaweed were villains, but not really. Bigweed did want to take over Snorkland, but Lil' Seaweed had a good friendship with some of the Snorks. Apparently she knew the Snorks whom had escaped and were hiding with Arien, Clumsy, Frittzy and the rest.

Dr. Strange-Snork just wanted to prove he was better than his brother. He also suffered from short term memory. He sort of reminded Brainy of Gargamel; Both had a cat (or a cat fish, in Dr. Strange-Snorks place), wanted to prove themselves, and had devious minds, but were bumbling fools at times.

There were many other villains, ones who were forced to cooperate, ones who were taken away from family just to be a minion to the Top Villain, and those whom were under the illusion that they had power.

Anyhow, the Smurfs snuck back to wherever Clumsy had been hiding, and all went silent. Except for another scream. Brainy identified it as Smurfette's, but calmed down once he realized it hadn't been because she had seen him (She hadn't, by the way.), but because of something in their hiding place. Soon Everything calmed down, and Brainy then saw Clumsy poke his head out from behind some crates and look around, probably on guard duty. Brainy decided to send out a welcoming message. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but he needed to talk to somebody. His system was going to overload otherwise. Soon he heard Clumsy's footsteps. Brainy looked towards the hall expectantly, and he was relieved to see Clumsy standing there. Brainy spoke up, in binary code of course, and said;

"Clumsy."

Clumsy replied in the same manner.

"Brainy"

"So... How are you?" Clumsy knew it was a weak approach to starting a conversation, but given the circumstances it was understandable. He soon got a reply.

"Surviving. You seem alright. Considering, well, everything."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence that followed. Well, the conversation was going pretty good, given the circumstances. I mean you can't just greet you best friend/big brother after you've both been turned into robots and act as if everything's Smurfy **(Translation: Fine, Great, A-OK, Etc...)**.

"Brainy… Why?" Clumsy asked, then explained the question "Why no attack? I know you don't have enough control to not attack, or you wouldn't have earlier." Had Clumsy asked anyone else they would have been surprised. But not Brainy. He knew Clumsy was smarter than some smurfs believed he was. Clumsy just had the good nature not to brag about it. Brainy thought for a moment, and answered.

"I… I don't know."

"There's got to be a reason. Please Brainy." Clumsy insisted. He didn't want to be pushy, but the curiosity was overloading his system. Brainy sighed; he had expected this inquiry.

"Because… I need to speak to somebody. I need to get something off my mind. And, as long as I don't see any of the others of the Snorks, I don't have to attack." Brainy explained, hopeful Clumsy would believe it and realize it was the truth.

"Alright." Clumsy finally replied, after a long thoughtful silence. He knew Brainy was telling the truth. And, truth be told, Clumsy also needed to be able to clear some things up. "What is it that's been on your mind?"

"You see, there's been somebody who's been driving me Smurfy **(Translation: Crazy) **, and I can't stop thinking about them all the time. We've talked and agreed the feeling is mutual, but that was before you and I were turned into robots. How do I move on, and how can I stop being under the Top Villains control?" Brainy explained. That last bit was also a big thing on his mind. He'd have to move on, and he would have to get his self-control back completely. Otherwise, he'd finally lose all self-control and be a mindless servant to the Top Villain. Clumsy thought for a moment, then answered.

"First, you don't." At Brainy's confused expression, he explained further "I know who you're talking about."

"You do?!" Brainy asked.

"Sure. And I guarantee Frittzy still cares about you."

How did you know it was Frittzy?" Brainy asked, very confused.

"Im your best friend, I know you very well." Clumsy said, then he explained further "Plus, Hefty had asked me to stay behind when we were in the caves that we met Penny at. I happen to know how you reminded Frittzy of you and who she was. Sorry" Clumsy quickly added when he saw a look of shock cross Brainy's face.

"Okay, so that's how you knew who I was talking about. But how do you know she still cares?" Brainy challenged, hoping that it wasn't too good to be true.

"After Frittzy escaped, she ran into me. After The first few nights while we were both hiding out, I could see her crying in her sleep, she was whispering your name too." Clumsy explained.

Brainy felt as though his heart, though he no longer had one, had been mostly mended.

"Second, I can't help you there. Im sorry, but I have no clue." Clumsy apologized.

"That's… that's alright Clumsy. I've got to be going to "patrol"." Brainy said, quickly getting up and dashing around a few corners, Clumsy followed suit, and ran back to the hideout. The two were so caught up in getting back to their jobs,(For Brainy, patrolling. For Clumsy, Guarding.) They did not notice a very shocked inventor smurf, whom understood Binary code, that had been spying.

**DUN DUN! How'd you like that? Was it Good? Thanks for coming! Next chapter will be up by the 22. Sorry, but I've got a lot to write! Now remember to Read and Review! T-T-F-N! (Ta-Ta-For-Now!) ~FrittzyCrazy**

_The adventure where Brainy first meets Frittzy, Crazy, Cin, and Arien was going to be their last time travelling adventure, and then they would go home, but I decided I should have all of them go on a few more._


	9. Funny Feeling and How about a Chat?

**Uh… Hi?! YOW! *Dodges Spears, Anvils, Swords, Bombs , and more Weapons* So, that answers that. PLEASE… Spare me. I beg forgiveness, although I may not deserve it I- *A huge net falls down, traps FrittzyCrazy, and pulls her up off the screen.* HEY!**

**Crazy: *Gags FrittzyCrazy* That's Enough! We've been trying to get this chapter rolling for FOUR MONTHES, And all you can Do Is grovel? Pathetic.**

**Frittzy: Uh, Hi Readers of Fanfiction. I guess the cast of this story will answer the reviews instead of the author.**

**Jokey: Yeah, she's all tied up!**

**Cin: So… Let's move on to the Reviews?**

**Lazy: Sounds Good.**

**Crazy: Alright. So, RandomJunk13: While that Chapter was Updated quickly, we know this one was a slug. So, if you are still paying any attention to this story(I know I wouldn't), I think we'll all be up for some more crossovers. Do you mean Titanic, as in the movie, or event? And I'm afraid we don't know about "Back to the Future", or Cowboys and Indians 2. Thanks for asking.**

**Cin: The Crystal Roze: Glad the last chapter went quickly. Again, sorry for this one.**

**Frittzy: Athena the wise girl: Agreed. Thanks for your support, but for some reason FrittzyCrazy seems to like Drama.**

**Crazy: And what has more Drama than a pair of separated Lovers?**

**Brainy: Phantasy Phan13: Um… Thank you for Responding, but FrittzyCrazy did put that down as a review.**

**Disclaimer: What? Hasn't this gone on long enough? FrittzyCrazy or "Hobo being Gagged and held in a net" Owns her OC's and story plots. The Smurfs Belong To Peyo, and The Snorks belong to Hannah Barbara.**

**Warning: The Smurfs have a very Sexist opinion of Females in the chapter. You know; What they should and should not do. Keep in mind that until the American civil war, human would barely allow females to be nurses or do anything more than housework.**

"Ohhh." Cin moaned. The last she remembered was Crazy blacking out, and then she herself had blacked out. She felt sick to her stomach, and her head felt like a volcano. She tried to sit up, but she was gently pushed back down. She opened her eyes to see Frittzy standing a foot away, pouring some water on a rag. Frittzy pulled the "old" rag (Cin supposed it was old, she hadn't known how long it had been on her head) off, and she laid down the new one. Cin felt her head slightly cool off at the constant contact. She then noticed Greedy a few feet away, looking a bit worried. This confused her; when did he get there?! But, before she could think it over anymore, she was struck by a painful headache.

"Cin, can you hear me?" Frittzy asked quietly, worry seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cin replied, aching slightly from the sharp pains. She then muttered quietly "I think."

"You should be feeling a bit better. Apparently, from what I gathered, you've been injected with a poison, meant to make you very weak. All you can do is rest." Frittzy said, going on full doctor mode.

"How do you know?" Cin asked, mustering a great deal of strength just to speak. It made sense, but how _did_ Frittzy know?

"I supplied the Info." Another familiar voice sounded. Cin turned to see Crazy propped up against the wall. She seemed better than Cin, but not by much. "All I had to say was that there were some needles in us a one point yesterday, and she went straight to work. Apparently, Frittzy had the same Gunk injected in her."

"Yes. Thank you Crazy. I fought of the Poison mostly, but I know even then it still hurt like Crazy." Frittzy glanced at Crazy "I mean that metaphorically and physically."

"Hey!" Crazy protested, mockingly insulted. Cin closed her eyes as she felt they may take it the wrong way if she rolled her eyes. Also, she felt sleep calling to her. She would figure things out later. Soon she lost all consciousness as she began to drift into the land of nod.

**(Greedy's POV)**

Greedy was going to speak up, but Cin fell asleep. Frittzy explained she was probably tired and still felt great pain, so rest was the best medication for now. As Greedy got to working on making dinner (With Some rations they were able to steal) he thought everything over, as it had been quite a day. It had started out normally. Well as normally as it would go for prisoners in a cell. They'd woken up, tried to open the door(With all sorts of things; Iron, Sassette's hair pins, Small thin poles,(What on earth was with all the poles around there anyway?) Hefty's sword.) Hefty's sword managed to almost destroy it, but it could do no more. Plus, every morning the Captor came by and used a spell to fix the lock. They at first had wondered why the Captor didn't take the sword away, but soon they realized the Captor was just toying with them.

Anyway, that was pretty much it for the morning. For Breakfast, Greedy was able to make an alright meal from the gruel they were given by the guard. They normally would have gone to work on building Poles (Again with the poles?!) and mining iron, but lately they had been told to just stay in the smurf.** (Translation: Cell) **(They had overheard something about being bait.)

Then they had heard what sounded to be someone muttering, and then Arien informing them of the planed jailbreak. Hefty had used the sword once again against the lock, rendering it near useless. Of course, it wasn't completely destroyed. Then something else from outside the door crushed the remainder of the lock, rendering it completely useless. Whoever had smurfed **(Translation: Done) **This remained a mystery, until they got out the door. Then they saw Clumsy. Or, what used to be Clumsy.

There stood a silent metal robot, tossing the Lock away. Greedy felt pity for his younger brother. After all Clumsy was one of the kindest smurfs around, and He shouldn't have had to gone through that… process. Also, though he sometimes got the ages mixed up, Greedy was pretty sure Clumsy was the youngest smurfs, the second-youngest being Brainy. Greedy himself was third-youngest. At least, he was pretty sure that was the case.(Like he said, sometimes he got their ages mixed up.)

After the jail-Break, The smurfs quickly hurried to the hideout. Things were going smoothly until they saw all the sick. Smurfette almost smurfed **(Translation: Screamed) **Her head off when she saw that Baby was sick She did calm down when Frittzy explained it would pass over soon, and that she had been and would do her best to help him get better. It seemed that Crazy and Cin were also sick, along with 8 of those underwater creatures, and what was an Octo-pup, or something like that. Frittzy said they were friendly beings of their kind, and that they were called Snorks. Still, There was great discomfort with their kind around. Mostly from Hefty, who argued that they could be spies and were just faking. Crazy, Once she had woken up from the coma-like sleep, stated that they had gained her trust and that she didn't give it out lightly.

Greedy momentarily snapped out of his thinking, being Brought to reality be the need to add some spices during the Foods cooking temperature. He then went back into his thinking revive, Remembering what had happened when the Snorks woke up.

(Flashback)

_"I don't see why they insist on keeping 'em here." Hefty spoke, warily eyeing the Snorks. Crazy had heard this, apparently, and snapped back._

_"And __I__ Wonder why It's insisted that I don't just toss you out of here!" Hefty turned his glare momentarily towards Crazy's direction, whom readily challenged the glare with one of her own, and turned towards the small fire they had made. _

_Soon Frittzy came and gave Crazy an on-the-run remedy, which quickly knocked her out. Frittzy then proceeded to work on a small vial of medicine she had been trying to brew. Once Hefty was sure they were out of ear-shot, he continued;_

_"They're no better. I wonder what creatures they are, because they can't be Women, that's for sure." And the rest of the smurfs present were inclined to agree. They'd met females of other species, but they were all understandable. The PussyWillow pixies were quite a bit like the Smurfs, peaceful and agreeable. Periwinkle had been a vain, sort of arrogant, pixie, but If Women weren't peaceful and quiet, they were vain and valued their beauty. Princess Sabrina, human, was slightly different, adventurous like their friends Peewit and Johan, but they were Human. Smurfs tried to be as inhuman as possible. Women, by nature, should be silent and obedient. This is where the Elves that had joined them while traveling defied quite a bit. The eldest, Frittzy, was peaceful and of sorts a peacemaker, yet she acted as a doctor and behaved as if the job was normal for females. First off, the best doctor was either Papa Smurf or Dabbler, the latter of which did fall back on the doctor profession when needed, and was also not present. Second, If A female was going to have anything to do with medicine, then the highest she should be is a nurse. Let the males take care of the official Business while she hands the implement he asks for. Of course, this strange behavior towards medicine could be chalked up to the lack of any real doctors where she grew up._ _But, There was No explanation for her second youngest sister._

_Crazy Elf, (and truly, what female would have the name "Crazy"?), was a complete baffling being. She had no Care for being dainty, and she had made it apparent that she didn't care for her appearance either. She Also seemed rough, outspoken, and crude. On top of that, she seemed to be desiring to, and was just about __this__ close to strangling Hefty. Thankfully, Hefty was ten times stronger than her (Or so he said), so there was nothing to worry about. Still, such violent thoughts coming from a woman were nerving._

_Then there was the youngest. Cin seemed the most normal. She cooked and cleaned, things women were made for.( I know, I know. How chauvinist and sexist can I make these guys?!) She seemed quiet and unspoken, and, In Greedy's opinion, She was an amazing cook! _

_"Smurfity smurf smurf"__**(Translation: You think Im going to Translate that?!)**__ Hefty growled under his breath, giving a final glare at Crazy, whom had been turned on her side once knocked out, and was Resting Once again in the make-shift bed. Hefty was quite lucky that the whole time, Papa Smurf had been over in a another corner of the hideout discussing the situation With Grandpa Smurf, and also getting details from Frittzy on the sickness.(You know: Was it contagious? What caused it? What is the cure? Etc…) Due to his being out of earshot, Hefty was allowed to Insult the Elves and Snorks (Albeit quite quietly.), Without fear of being reprimanded for it._

_Hefty had been in a foul mood for a while. It had started when the Snorks had woken up. You see, they woke up quite a bit before Crazy did. So, with only Frittzy to defend the Snorks, all of Chaos broke loose. It MAY not have turned out so chaotic had Arien been there, but she was currently sneaking around looking through files for a lead to a cure. The Smurfs didn't really trust Arien Either, but her ability to use magic to put an end to confrontation would have been useful. It most DEFINITELY Wouldn't have been so smurfastrophic __**(Translation: Catastrophic) **__had Papa Smurf been In the hideout at first, but he and Grandpa were busy discussing something outside the hideout. (Greedy had a feeling it involved Clumsy.)_

_First, The Green One With the speech problem woke up. Wild, Smoogle and he made some conversation before Hefty had snapped and demanded to know what the Creature (Tooter) was doing there. Hefty didn't really trust Snorks, since quite a few had taken part in capturing The Smurfs. Well, after that, the commotion woke up the Orange Snork. That was __**Really**__ bad. After half a minute of narcissist talk, Hefty had tackled him to the ground. Then, The other Snorks woke up, and The fighting multiplied. By this point, Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf had run in, and pretty soon the whole place was filled with so much commotion, it was a wonder they hadn't been caught. _

_The whole fight really got off when Crazy Awoke. At this point she was Tired, Grumpy, and Fiery as all get out. The end result had consisted of One of the Snorks getting knocked out and Harmony got knocked out. Also, there were many scrapes and bruises. Seeing as how He hadn't been hit too hard, Harmony woke up After 35 minutes. The snork, a yellow one with a white shirt and a star belt, had been knocked out by Hefty, and the blow had been so harsh that it kept him knocked out so long that even as Greedy was recalling the whole scene, the Snork had been knocked out for four hours and counting. After getting straightened out by Papa Smurf, All the Smurfs felt guilty. Hefty especially did, probably because he hadn't meant for the blow to be so hard._

Greedy, done remembering, got up and served the food on clam shells they had found. For the past while, besides remembering, Greedy had been wondering. He tried to figure it out, but he was stumped. When he had found out that Cin was sick, he became very worried. It wasn't obvious how worried he was to anybody but him. He knew why he was worried, anybody would be worried about an ill friend, but why was he So worried? He thought it over once more, just as he finished serving the food to the Snorks. They mumbled thanks and gave him a few smiles, but the huddled up once more.

"_After Knocking one of them out, I guess They have complete right to be Closed._" Greedy Thought, Feeling guilty once more. He hadn't supported the fighting, but he still felt mighty guilty. He looked over at were Cin was sleeping, and felt his stomach begin to tie up in knots again. Just as he placed some food next to the crates, Handy Walked in.

Handy had left around half an hour ago to check on Clumsy. (Seeing as how Handy understood the mechanical language, Maybe they could figure some things out). He seemed shocked and confused, and there was a sense of alert in his eyes. Greedy gave him some food, Handy mumbled thanks, and ran over to where Frittzy was standing. Before he could make it though, Hefty stopped him and Asked him something. Greedy, Who didn't want to be nosy, shrugged it off and ate his own meal. He ate it rather Absentmindedly, as he was too busy wondering what in the world was going on, how were they going to get home, and Why did he feel so… Anxious?

**(Handy's POV)**

Handy had left to find out some things from Clumsy. He had not expected to find out as much as he had. He Certainly had Never expected to hear what he heard. Yet he had and he did, and he had no clue what to do about it. Part of him wanted to go tell Hefty and the others, but the other part seemed to do the exact opposite: Keep it completely secret, or tell somebody else. Handy didn't know why, His mind just kept saying "Tell anyone but Hefty, Anyone but Hefty."

Handy Decided that it would be best for him to tell Frittzy, After all, she was involved in what he had heard. Greedy gave him his food, but Handy barely paid any mind. He said thanks, set down his food, and made a dash to where Frittzy was. Before Handy could make it, Hefty grabbed him and made him stop.

"Handy, Where are you rushing over too?" Hefty asked Curiously.

"Im going to go talk to Frittzy." Handy Stated, wondering how to phrase what he had heard.

"Oh? What would you want to tell her? Did you find a cure? A way to Escape?" Hefty asked suspiciously.

"I found something that could really help lift spirits." Handy said, wishing he was a better communicator.

Hefty Just shook his head and gave a sad chuckle. "Handy, Buddy, Don't even bother. If you're going to Reveal a way that could help, take the credit. Don't give it Away to those _Elves_." Hefty Said the last word with a bit of spite.

"Well, actually… It may not be a help." Handy admitted, thinking against telling anyone now. Based on how her Sister acted, what would Frittzy do if she thought he was lying? Would she insult him, consider him to be making fun of her, of sic her sister on him? **(You know, the way one may sic a wolf or a bloodthirsty bloodhound.) **Also, In the farthest reaches of his mind, He wondered why should he?! After all Brainy had done, Why should he do a thing for him?

But, Then there was guilt. If he didn't tell anything to Frittzy out of revenge, he would be going against the Smurfy Way and hurting one of his brothers. Also in the past adventure, Frittzy had seemed… Reasonable, if not kind. Handy was shook out of these thoughts when Hefty Spoke once more.

"Oh? What is it exactly you're going to tell her?" Hefty asked, The Suspicion weaving back into his voice.

"Well…. I found out why she and her sisters aren't bothered by Brainy." Handy said, Still Wondering how he could put it and not reveal too much.

"That's got to be some reason, not to be bothered by the Smurf-It-All **(Translation: Know-It-All)**.What is it?" Hefty's suspicion was almost completely gone, and was replaced by Curiosity.

"They… They Pity Him." Handy said, shocked by how easily the whit-lie slipped out.

"PITY Him?! Why on Smurf **(Translation: Earth) **Would they PITY Him?!" Hefty Asked, the enrage shown on his face. Thankfully, they were still talking quietly, so nobody seemed to have noticed the outburst.

"They Pity him because of his… Lack of Sight!" Handy said, trying to keep the white lie simple short, and close to the truth. "They also pity how he seems so unsmurfy." No sleep Tonight, It seemed. Nope, Handy's conscious would wring him out to dry.

"That makes sense. Sort of how You might feel pity for a helpless disgusting worm." Hefty Said, Thinking it over. He looked onward with a sadistic grin. "That does explain things." He muttered, content with Handy's answer.

"So, What are you going to Frittzy for then? Hefty asked, wanting to ask one last question.

"I… I wanted to say I'm sorry for misjudging them, and that they can't help feeling sorry for him." Handy said finally getting around Hefty. He sprinted off in Frittzy's direction leaving a bemused Hefty behind him.

"That definitely changes things." Hefty Muttered, contemplating things as he walked away

**(Frittzy POV)**

Frittzy checked the clamshells holding a small injection of the poison. It was confusing, so very confusing. Not only the results, which in themselves were revealing and intriguing, but the entire situation itself was confusing. She was not used to time travel, at least, not completely. Still, It certainly beat serving for a greedy ruler and a beings punished by black magic. Frittzy was coming to terms that she had some magic with-in her, however hidden.

Some things in her hurt, quite deeply. Not her physical being, but if she hadn't had knowledge in health and medical situations, she could have sworn her heart was broken. Just Enough that it hurt every time she heard or saw a smurf, and since they had been freed, was frequent. Part of her had just wished the robot that had tried to captures them had at least destroyed her. The robot bore the face of the smurf she cared about, the smurf she had grown so close to, but he seemed to hold no memory or feelings for her in his new form. That was killing her

She was brought back to reality as the pot that held a possible antidote boiled. Sighing, she blew the flames out. The flames had been made by magic, the bit that was inside of her. She hadn't meant to create them, but no one had noticed how they were made. The old clay pot had been stolen from a supply closet.

She looked over at the smurfs in the middle of the "room", as it was. It seemed they were all in a rotten mood. Just as she turned back to the pot, she heard footsteps running behind her. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Frittzy Turned to see one of the Smurfs, Handy, Looking like he wanted to say something.

"Yes?" Frittzy asked, not in the mood to see any more Smurfs.

"My Name's Handy." Handy replied looking startled.

"I know that, Just as much as you know my name." Frittzy replied, her eyes cold.

"Yes… Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Handy said looking like he wanted to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Oh? What for?" Frittzy asked, her tone thickly layered in sarcasm. "Oh, wait! I know, For helping knock out the Snorks? Or is it because you and the other smurfs don't seem to care about anything but leaving? Or Because you built the accursed robotic bodies so that your two brothers are now mechanical!?" Frittzy's voice was still quiet, but it was very much the level Hefty's had been moments ago.

Handy winced at each suggestion, and looked extraordinarily guilty because of the last one.

"All of them." Handy quietly muttered.

Frittzy realized what tone she was talking in and quieted down.

"You should be." Her tone became cold and angered. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself talking. " I know you didn't want to, and I Know you feel bad because of it… But did you ever consider the fact somebody might have actually CARED About him?"

Handy seemed to know, to Frittzy's bewilderment, whom she was talking about.

**(Handy's POV)**

"We all care, and I know for a fact he cares for somebody here too." Handy replied, trying to be gentle.

Frittzy looked at him, confused.

"How… How would you know that?" Frittzy asked, her tone sounding hopeful.

"I'm an inventor. I've spent a lot of time with machines, and I've gotten to know binary code as if it were my own language." Handy explained, hinting toward the answer.

"You… You've talked to him?" Frittzy asked, shocked.

"No, but I heard him speaking to Clumsy." Handy answered, hastily adding the last part as he saw Frittzy turn back to the pot of… Goop.

"Why was he…. Never Mind." Frittzy said, happier then she had been for what felt like forever.

"Would you care to help?" Frittzy asked, figuring she needed to apologize to Handy.

"Um… No thanks. I'm not much for cooking or baking things." To Handy's surprise, Frittzy chuckled.

"Neither am I. There's a reason Cin was the head chef, and I wasn't." Frittzy then stopped smiling. "Sorry for snapping at you. It's just… I need to find a cure for that poison!"

"It's alright, I don't blame you. Everybody's nerves seem shot around here." Handy, about to go sit with his fellow smurfs, was suddenly struck with a question" How long have you known who I am? I mean… Nobody really introduced themselves when we met you."

"Brainy told us all about you after about two months. He spoke about all the Smurfs, as well as Many of the adventures you went on. He missed you guys… a lot." Frittzy seemed to notice his guilt returning, and quickly changed the subject. "So… could you forgive me for accusing you? I understand you didn't want to do it, but I wasn't exactly thinking.

Before Handy could forgive her, Papa Smurf walked up towards them. Handy took that as his cue to leave, not wanting to eavesdrop. He was just about to sit down with the other smurfs when he heard "It seems the poison is geared towards elves!"

**(Main Villain's POV)**

"Clever, Clever." Said the figure in the dark. They had heard most of the conversation through a speaker planed right on the fool inventor's neck. He, of course, was oblivious to the device.

So the robot had feelings for the Elf? That would cause some minor… Complications. She had figured out whom the poison was supposed to work it's best on, and he had to give her credit for that. Yes, She had passed every test he set up, and she didn't even know it! She was certainly meeting his expectations. One more test, and if she passed that… Well, he would finally get what he needed. And that Inventor, well, he certainly Created fine Robots. Maybe The Villain would have further use for him (Besides Unknowing Spy).

"RS** (Robot Smurf)**!" He called, knowing that the robot's acute hearing would pick up his summons.

"My dear… Soon we will meet." The villain held up a small portrait, which showed Frittzy, looking neutral.

**Frittzy: Dun Dun Dun! That's it! What did you think? Oh we decided to let Frittzy Crazy out of the net if she promises not to take so long with the next chapter.**

**Thanks. I know, I know; THAT'S IT? WHY YOU WRETCHED EXCUSE FOR A WRITER! I can't begin to excuse myself for my idiocy and delay, partially because of earlier with the next, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I hope to have the Final chapter Up By The 30. Thank you. T-T-F-N(Ta-Ta-For-Now!)~FrittzyCrazy**

_Honestly? Crazy was supposed to be a strong girl from the start. A while before the story though, I was having thoughts to make her completely timid. Guess how that worked?_


	10. Nightmare and What? Where? Who? Why?

**Hi Guys! NO! CEASE FIRE, Cease Fire! *Holds Up White Flag as I jump into a ditch* Okay. I understand Your mad, but please forgive me. I will tell you the truth. I have been lazy, and every time Im get the muse to Write I am called to do other jobs, or my attention is stolen by shows. Oh, Sprechen Sie Deutsch( Translation: Do you Speak German?)? Yep We Find Out That The Elves first Language Certainly wasn't English. Oh and, Did I mention The Top Villain Is Really-**

**Crazy: Spoiler Warning! Get The Net! **

**Spoiler Warning: You Got it! *Throws net over FrittzyCrazy while gagging her***

**Review Answering Time:**

**Frittzy: Athena the wise girl: Yeah, but in the show, did Hefty ever meet a girl who liked violence and adventure and wasn't a human? Also His nerves are shot, given the circumstances. Hey, Thanks! I think I see Brainy in his right form by the end of the chapter… Maybe.**

**Greedy: angelcat2865: Your Welcome, Sorry for the late update, but the writer has been too lazy to get around to it. And according to the Author, We will do both if all goes ok. **

**Cin: We Figured as much. We were a little hopeful you had gotten your own Account, but…**

**Disclaimer: FrittzyCrazy owns all Their Junk, I own mine, You Own Yours!**

**On With The Show-**

**Endru: On With The Show!**

**Crazy: And You are?**

**Endru: I come in later.**

**AAGGGH! I haven't even added him yet, and he cuts me off.**

** (The POV Switches a lot)**

_It was cold. So, So very cold. She couldn't breathe, and needed air! She rose to the surface, only to realize she wasn't in any water. There was no light, no warmth, nobody._

_"Hello?" She called, desperate for an answer. The only sound she could her was her own breathing. No, wait… There were footsteps, Running at an unimaginable speed towards her. Still, there was no other sound than the running feet. She turned and ran, tiring with each step. It was coming, the footsteps got louder, and louder. The temperature dropped as well, colder and colder. She couldn't breathe! It was so dark… so cold._

In her makeshift bed, Cin tossed and turned. No one noticed, as they were all asleep. Well, Most were. Four beings were awake; Greedy, Handy, Frittzy, and Clumsy. Greedy found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. Handy was bust trying to get information from Clumsy, but the latter was more occupied on Guard Duty. Frittzy had stopped working on an antidote, as the poison was like a 24 hour flu. Baby and the Snork were all healed, and Cin and Crazy were making a recovery. Or so she thought.

Greedy gently shook her shoulder and then pointed to Cin, whom was thrashing more and more in her sleep. Frittzy ran over and put her hand on Cin's forehead and cringed. It was Ice cold. Frittzy quickly took off the blanket that was slung over her shoulder and put it on Cin. It would hopefully warm her up. Meanwhile a few inches(Feet to Smurfs and Snorks) away Crazy herself was Thrashing. This in itself wasn't so weird, as Crazy rarely ever slept peacefully. But unknown to the others, Crazy happened to be having the opposite dilemma Cin had.

_There was nowhere to go. The walls were closing in, and the flames grew higher. Crazy could see that the There was no escape, but it wouldn't stop her. She turned on the wall she was backed against, and started to punch the heck out of it, when it too burst into flames. Letting out a startled yelp, Crazy tried to brave the flames, but at one's touch she cringed as she was scorched. For a brief second the walls turned invisible, leaving Crazy to see the small forest where she was born. Trying to run for the all-familiar river bank, Crazy fell back, the walls reappearing. No matter how she tried to get out, the walls closed in, and she did what she hadn't done in a long time. She curled up into a ball and whimpered._

Deciding that there wasn't to much chance of someone coming by, Clumsy figured that it would probably do him good to talk to somebody. Just as he was about to speak though, his robotic hearing caught what sounded like a mangled animal. He quickly excused himself and quietly walked over to where the sound was coming from. There on some crates was Crazy, whimpering. Frittzy seemed to have also noticed, as she rushed over.

Putting her hand On Crazy's head, Frittzy merely sighed. She was BURNING up. As Frittzy looked around quietly for something to cool her down, Clumsy put his hand on her head. His eyes widened as he felt his hand's circuits overload in half a second. He quickly pulled away, turning his hand over, the circuits cooling down.

As Frittzy had not been successful in finding anything, she did a double check of Crazy's temperature, and was shocked to find that her head had cooled down quite a bit. Not completely, But considerably.

_The walls fell back, And Crazy quickly tried to control her breathing. The Flames had also faded a bit. Standing up, she chastised herself. Really, what was she thinking? Curling Up Into a ball? She should have been stronger. Looking down, Her hands were no longer scorched. Before she could do anything the scene had changed._

"Ugh." Crazy muttered as she woke up she noticed Frittzy was over by Cin, whom was covered from head to toe in blankets.

Also, Greedy had been feeding Cin a soup he'd been cooking earlier.

_The footsteps stopped. As If she had emerged from water, Cin found she could breath. It was no longer so cold, and she could see light on the horizon. Running towards the light, Cin realized the scene had changed._

"Ooh Boy." Cin groaned, Trying to adjust to the amount of light. It was still dark, but it was lighter than that nightmare.

Gathering the two, Frittzy quietly explained that the nightmares were the result of the poison, and were the final Stage in in the illness. Greedy then gave them some more of the soup he had been able to quickly stir up.

"Great. It can't leave without a long painful goodbye." Crazy Muttered, stretching after finishing her soup. She decided it couldn't hurt to be on guard duty.

**(Main Villain's POV)**

"I need you to capture them all, understood?" They Explained. The Robot Simply Raised an Eyebrow, as if to say "And I've been doing what, exactly?"

"They're in a secret room across from their cell." He stated, enjoying the look of shock and confusion on The Robot's face.

The Robot turned to leave, when He added "Oh, and Mangle anyone who tries to stop you. Not Kill though, Unless it's the Sprite. Got That?"

The Robot Nodded, and quickly turned and left. He gave a wicked smile that gleamed in the darkness. He had waited his whole life for this, and no one would stand in the way!

But, he would need more assurance than from his ever listening-device. Quickly, He snuck out using a secret passage. The passage ended atop a cave above the entrance of the hideout, where In the corner of the cave,, boiling Lava Spewed and stirred. He would have a perfect view without any chance of being caught. Perfect.

(Allstar's POV)

It just didn't seem to be his day. Ok, so normally he was a pretty optimistic Guy, even when things seemed hopeless. He had learned Early On That there was always a solution, but recently there had seemed to be a lot of depressing dilemmas. Examples: Not knowing how to escape this dome. Not finding a cure for their illness. ( It had worn off, but still.) Not being able to reason with the blue creatures, and getting knocked out as a result. Etc…

Allstar had woken up to find his friends all asleep. In fact, everyone seemed asleep, so Allstar sat up quietly. He rubbed his head a bit, still dealing with a minor headache.

Quietly Stretching, AllStar stopped moving all together when he heard foot-steps behind him. Maybe he was still asleep? In a nightmare, Maybe?

"You Know, It may just be a better Idea to take a walk." A voice advised. Quickly, His mind jumpstarting, Allstar Turned around to see one of the blue creatures with a pencil on their hat and a guilty smile on their face.

"Sorry about the blow. Hefty doesn't think much when he's angry." Allstar Realized the Voice was much like is own, if not identical.

Just as Allstar was about to speak, another voice joined in; "Does he _Ever_ Think?"

Both Allstar and The Blue Creature looked behind them, seeing Crazy leaned up against the wall, a bored look on her face.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but your saying that Bonehead _actually_ Thinks?!"

The Blue Creature looked at her confusedly "Bonehead?"

"Yeah, fits him perfectly, either that or Dummkopf **( Translation: Blockhead)." **Crazy replied, then looked at All-Star "Sorry to warn you after you just woke up, but mornings comin' quickly, and by then, there will be enough noise to make a headache feel like murder. Even when someone talks quietly, it's gonna hurt."

"How do you know this?" All-Star asked, glad to see a familiar face awake.

"Simple. I give Frittzy Enough To Kill A human." Crazy said, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, by now, Crazy's got it down to a science." This time it was Cin who spoke, Cooking over a pot.

"What are You two doing up? The Blue Creature asked, finally getting a word in.

Cin and Crazy both looked at each other and replied "Couldn't sleep."

"Besides Handy, You know that, you were up when we awoke." Cin said, returning her attention to the food she cooked.

"I know, I just thought you got back to sleep." 'Handy' said.

Crazy stretched as she rolled her eyes, "Not Likely. Any How, I'm headed out to do some Guard Duty and to give Clumsy A break. Care To Join?" The last part was Directed towards All-Star.

"You want him to go out there? With a headache?" Handy asked Curiously.

"Like I said, the Noise of an enclosed area could kill him with that head-ache. While it's loud out there, there's more room for the sound to travel freely. Besides He Can assure the Other Snorks You certainly don't mean any harm, as long as he sees it fit." Crazy Paused and turned to All-Star, "Of Course, as long as that's all right with you."

"I'd be glad to go, especially if it can help this headache." All-Star Replied, Done Thinking it over.

"Good. Follow Me." Crazy Said, motioning towards the exit of the hideout. As she left, she suddenly hit Handy on the neck, startling him. "Sorry! Thought I saw a bug." Crazy apologized.

Once they got out, Crazy simply tapped Clumsy on the Shoulder a pointed towards the Hide-out. Crazy seemed surprised when he simply Shook His head.

"Alright, Alright. Follow us." Crazy admitted, relieved to see he nodded at that.

"Okay, what I said was half true." Crazy held up a hand at the shock on Clumsy and Allstar's face. "I don't like to lie, but look at this." She held a mechanical bug in her hand, and it seemed dead. "This was On Handy's Neck. Now, either I'm getting paranoid, a very Likely possibility, or somebody's been listening in on us, even Likelier." Just then, A burst of Color Soared Around them, and they were no longer there, The only thing in their place was the metal bug, long forgotten.

**(Frittzy's POV)**

Frittzy Was A nervous wreck, To Say the least. The plan was flawed, uncoordinated, and insane. Not only that, Crazy, Allstar, and Clumsy and all disappeared, with a metallic bug in their place. Handy and Galileo had identified it as a speaker, used for listening in on others. Well, Galio had, Handy was able to identify what it was meant for, but this kind of technology was unheard of to Smurfs.

Blame was tossed left and Right, and Only the combined Efforts of Papa Smurf, Professor Galio, Grandpa Smurf, and Arien had calmed everyone down. Personally, Frittzy wished she had more of Crazy's Rash abilities to act at will without worrying of the outcome. It was basically what she would need to complete this task. The plan had been concocted rashly, and Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf would be notified last minute.

Arien and Professor Galio had been informed, though, and were doing what they could to help the plan. The Sprite barriers had restricted Arien's Ability, but she could trace the magic that made the other three disappear. Currently Frittzy's job was simple; She would transfer her magic into through Hefty so he could defeat the Top Villain. Like a Circuit, she would have to constantly continue transferring, for when she stopped, she would regain her power and Hefty would lose his "magic". Everyone else would think Arien was giving Hefty The Temporary Power.

**(Cin's POV)**

Cin was beginning to wonder if she had the stomach flu. Her Stomach was in knots, probably from Apprehension. Her Job was to be a distraction, with some help from Greedy. She was to pour the soup into the cave, and the smell would drive the Top Villain out, where Arien would put Magic through Hefty To Defeat The Villain. As They both quietly made their way to a passage, The Feeling returned tenfold as Greedy's hand touched hers by mistake in the dark, and he quickly pulled away. Unfortunately, Cin's hand tipped the soup when she was surprised by the contact. Realizing she may as well dump the whole thing she tossed the bucket and ran.

Greedy made it out okay, but as for Cin… Well, She was almost caught by metal doors snapping shut and the entrance of the passage, and stuck behind them.

"Cin! Are you alright?" The worried voice of Greedy came muffled through the doors.

"I'm Fine. Keep Going, Run Back!" Cin Yelled back, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She hated being alone, and the sound of footsteps behind her did little to ease her mind. It reminded her of her nightmare. Suddenly she felt her eyes closing.

No! She couldn't fall asleep, Not now! But try as she might, Cin felt herself slink into The land of Nod. As She did so, she heard a voice whisper into her ear;

"Sweet Dreams."

**(Clumsy's POV)**

Much like Allstar Had Earlier, Clumsy was beginning to think it just wasn't his day. It wasn't even His Week! He Knew the villain had been up to something, as he simply stayed in the shadows, speaking in indirect commands as so Clumsy Couldn't Understand A Word.

At One point while the TV( Top Villain) Tapped his fingers impatiently, a putrid smell entered the cave. Suddenly they could hear shouting and a clang. The TV Ran Through The passage, and a Burst of Magic went off inside.

He had been out now for half an hour.

**(Greedy's POV)**

It was worrisome, to say the least. Cin was now gone, Arien could not tamper with the doors, and Everyone was panicking.

For a good reason, he supposed. Clanking Steps got louder as they approached. A piercing Hum Overtook The Room, and Red Eyes Glared in. The Irony was undeniable, Greedy thought. Killed to the Hum of the Smurf's Song.

**(Cin's POV)**

Something was wrong. Yet, It was very right. Cin awoke Groggily, and immediately new she was not in a castle, a hideout, or a cave. She wondered why she would be in any of those things, though. She was in a rocky passage, and someone was standing over her. Looking Up as she repositioned herself, she knew what he was, without knowing how. There was a male elf, with Messy Brown hair, and calm Black eyes. He sat down on the Ground as well, and in a Strong, Calm Voice asked "Are You All Right?"

"I… I Think So." Cin Said trying to collect her thoughts, when an undeniable question came to mind.

"Who Are You?" She asked trying to be polite.

"I, am Endru. And You are?" Endru Asked, With Curious Eyes.

"I-I Don't Know." Came Cin's Reply as the world around her stopped completely.

**Crazy: DUN DUN DUN! Yep, That's it. Don't worry another chapters on it's way, and will hopefully Be Up Soon. *Turns to Glare at FrittzyCrazy* You Can speak.**

**Ok, Thanks. Yeah I know, but the Twist at the end was a surprise even to me, but I couldn't drop it. So, it'll Probably Take another Chapter, at the least, To finish this story. Sorry!**

**Ok, Please R&R, and T-T-F-N, (Ta-Ta-For-Now)!~FrittzyCrazy**

_In this chapter, Crazy made a reference to her First Language. Can you find it?_


	11. Oh, Re-meet, and You Don't Expect

**Hi Guys! Yeah, this one was actually out much faster than anticipated. I Just hope it still isn't too bad. Oh and special apologies to Athena the wise girl, whom had complete rights to be furious. **

**Review Answering time:**

**Athena the wise girl: Sorry! I hope this can clear a thing up or two, or at least make up for the last one's delay. Cookie!? Me Like Cookie! As an extra apology, Name a scene that you want to happen, and I'll try to add it in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Goodbye. Just scroll down. Don't pay any attention to me. It's not like FrittzyCrazy owns her OC's, Peyo owns the Smurfs and Hannah Barbara owns The Snorks.**

**On With The Show!**

***Crickets Chirping***

** Okay O_o This is… Weird.**

**Cin: Were just reading the story. * Gets to a particular scene and turns red with embarrassment* WHAT?!**

**Okay, I Guess On With The Show!**

_"Who Are You?" She asked trying to be polite._

_"I, am Endru. And You are?" Endru Asked, With Curious Eyes._

_"I-I Don't Know." Came Cin's Reply as the world around her stopped completely._

**(Cin's POV)**

"You Don't?" Came Endru's Confused Voice, snapping Cin back to reality.

"No…. I Can't remember." Cin Said, wondering how she knew things without knowing how she learned them.

"I was afraid of that." Endru Sighed. "You see, You were knocked out. By me, I'm afraid."

"You?" Cin asked. Endru Nodded his head.

"Yes, you see You were being taken away, and against your will trapped by beings who want you only so you can do their bidding." Endru said, sighing heavily.

"I was?!" Cin squeaked, frightened. She couldn't remember any of this, but it made sense.

"Yes, you see, I meant to knock out the one taking you away, but I hit you instead. I think I Know who you are, but you need to stick out your arm." Endru Explained. Cin did as she was told, and held her arm out. Endru Pulled the sleeve back a bit, and nodded while Cin Gasped. There, on her wrist, was an _R_ Engraved in her skin, along with other scars.

"How… How did I get that?" Cin asked, trying to muster enough courage.

"An Evil Witch that lived Long ago named Rilene gave that to you. You once worked for her, until she went mad and you were able to escape thanks to Blue Creatures called Smurfs. Your Name Is Cin." Endru said.

"Smurfs?" Cin asked, the name sounding familiar.

"Yes, but while they acted cheery and kind, They tried to make you do work for them just because you're a woman. They were sexist, and the one that was trying to take you back was repulsed at your very touch." Endru Continued, but was cut off again by Cin.

"What were they taking me back from?" Cin asked a thousand questions popping up in her head.

"Here. You see, I was waiting for you, so I could take you away from their horrid clutches. There was another girl I wanted to save, but I realize now she likes doing all she can for them and not being respected. But, you see, here, you will be respected. You may need to learn some things about The Smurfs again, but I can Help." Endru paused momentarily "I caught three of those that work kind souls to the bone. No Matter what they say, they are desperate liars, and will do whatever necessary to take you back and to escape."

"I Understand." Cin said taking this all in.

Endru Muttered a spell and another path was revealed. They walked along until they came across a room.

"This is your room. Make yourself comfortable." Endru said, and as he walked out the entrance closed. Cin took in her surroundings, noting the room was a cave, made of rock and coral. The bed was small, but nice, and there was a mirror with a note on it.

"_Cin, should you need to talk to me, use this hand mirror, I have one in my room that works as a counterpart. If you say the magic words "Untru Endra" you will be able to send a message, to which I will respond and will be able to see and talk to you. Say "Encut Seta" to receive any messages from me._

_P.S. You don't need to have or use magic as the mirror itself is enchanted."_

Cin unconsciously Smiled, glad that somebody seemed to know something about her. He Could Help her, teach her, and he seemed as kind as could be.

_ "And Kinda Cute Too." _The thought rand Silently in her head.

She noticed a small table a few Inches **(Feet To Smurfs And Snorks) **with a stool, there was a plate and some bread and fruit on it. Realizing how Hungry she was she quickly finished of the meal, and looked around her new home. The shelves were carved out of coral, and there was a small hole in the rock, getting down as to crawl through it, Cin saw it led to some place that held incredible light.

Resolving to check that out later, she spotted a lone book on one of the Shelves, curious, Cin Reached up and Grabbed it. The Title Read "What To Do" Inside it was blank pages, except for a single lone note;

_"Hi Cin. In here you can write whenever you wish, about whatever you what. I Hope you like your room."_

Cin was hit with another pang of happiness, and she realized he must have worked very hard setting this room up. Realizing how tired she was, Cin got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**(Endru's POV)**

Well he had done it. He had gotten what he needed. He had workers, a Kingdom Being Built, and Now? A Queen. Before, Frittzy seemed perfect, being a holder of Magic. But he realized now she would not be happy, and besides, Cin was much more Beautiful, and she enjoyed his Company. Part of him had known Frittzy would never have forgiven him anyways.

But Cin… Cin was different. She Deserved to be a Queen. He knew she liked to Cook, So if she wished she could, she could. But One day, When the kingdom was complete, the rotten vile Snorks all hidden at corners of the world, the Smurfs gone, Cin would be his Queen, and Would be hailed The mother of The Kingdom. And, if He was Lucky, She would be the Mother of a new Ruler, as well.

That was all in the future, though. First he had to get rid of the Smurfs and then deal with the Snorks. And of course, win the heart of His-Hopefully-Future Queen.

Unfortunately, he found that she had fallen asleep, so the idea of spending some time together was kaboshed. However, there was always a friendly Breakfast to look forward to.

**(Greedy's POV) **

He had Botched it. He knew He did. It was a clear and simple case of stupidity at its finest.

Because of Him, The plan Failed, Because Of Him, Cin Was caught and was know who Smurfs **(Translation: Knows) **Where, Because of Him, they were Caught.

These Thoughts Crossed his mind as he ran, shocked to see what seemed to be a tunnel, disappearing. Greedy had suddenly jumped out of their single file line and ran for it. The guards had once again slacked off, not even putting chains on them, just scaring them into submission.

He dove through the disappearing entrance, and following along it, he realized it seemed to be a dead end on both sides, though there was a hole which let in a lot of light in the middle of said tunnel.

Seeing as he was safe for now, Greedy Paused to think and catch his breath. While he could Run Fine, Cooking and Eating were more his thing. Speaking of which, he was starved. But his thoughts turned towards Cin.

He knew he had caused her Spilling the Soup, But had his Touch really repulsed her so much as for her to Jerk? He had pulled away when he noticed, only because he felt her had retract so quickly. Besides, it in itself was an accident, but still his fault. What had he been doing anyway? Why had he ran?

_ "Because the chicken in you saw the chance and took it, especially with encouragement from poor Trapped Cin."_ His mind reprimanded.

Not realizing how cold he was, Greedy slunk into a position that was in front of The Center of the hole. The Light heated him little, and he fell asleep, shivering all the while.

**(Frittzy's POV)**

Of Course, The Rest were in a similar situation. They had been left in a new cell, or cells, as it were, and separated by thick stone walls and metal pole-bars this time. Little Light made it in to the Prison, and the Cold was Undeniable. Baby, Sassette, Snappy and Smoogle were all huddled up, trying to warm up, being as they were the only ones in a same cell.

Arien had bailed. She disappeared the instance the clanking was heard. What she was planning, Nobody had the faintest idea.

Frittzy was simply staring at the ceiling, waiting. It was bound to happen. Given the Conditions, flu could easily breakout and each of them would easily be able to catch it. Suddenly, footsteps clamored through the hall running at unimaginable speed. There, in the wake of the speeding blur, was a blanket in each cell. The Blankets were thin and raggedy, but were still warm enough. The Snorks had received the thinnest Blankets, but they were all just grateful for a source of heat. As she drifted to sleep, she could hear a voice;

"I am not so cruel."

**(Crazy's POV 2 Days Later)**

"What Did You Do!?" Crazy Repeated furious at The TV (Top Villain). He had mentioned Cin, and he seemed to be in a joyous mood.

"Hush. Would you like me to tell you that I slayed her as a sacrifice? Or that I turned her into a Rock? Or that She is starving in a corner somewhere?" The TV Listed possible horrors, enraging Crazy all the More. She was in a cage with Clumsy and All-Star, hanging about 13 inches (Feet for Snorks and Smurfs) above a pit of bubbling lava. That wasn't stopping her however, from trying to strangle the being in front of them.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO- Mph!" Crazy started to shout, but was pulled back and muffled by All-Star and Clumsy.

Unfortunately, or Fortunately, depending on whose side you were on, A large Clang sounded. Crazy figured this was bad for them, as another rescue attempt must of been botched. It wouldn't have surprised her. If there were things such as past lives, Crazy was sure she must have done something unspeakable x 10! Or One of the Smurfs had, and that was a pretty fun picture to imagine.

**(Greedy's POV)**

So? He had been chiseling. That was it! He must have hit some strange rock, because it made a Clang that echoed through the passage faster than ever. From now on he'd stick to grating the rock. Greedy pushed to the corner of the tunnel and hoped with all his might that nobody heard it. He heard a Male Voice, incredibly muffled, seep through the hole of the tunnel. A feminine voice replied to it.

Greedy, straining his hearing, Couldn't make out a word, though one of the voices sounded familiar. But, Greedy was so Hungry he couldn't think straight, so he could barely even hear the talking. He hadn't had food for two days, and he was wearing thin. Literally!

**(Cin's POV)**

There had been that CLANG! Sound, and It compelled her to find the source of it. Before she could, Endru entered, the passage sealing behind him. He asked if Cin knew the source of the noise, to which she honestly replied she had not. Endru then quickly exited after a bit of brief idle chatter.

Cin Sighed again. There may as well have been moths in her stomach, the way she felt. She felt this way at Breakfast, and again moments ago.

There was something about Endru. He was witty, charming, and caring, and he was always asking if she liked her arrangements, or if everything was going okay. It had been 2 Days since they first met, and she couldn't help but admire him.

The schedule worked that they would have Breakfast and Dinner together, while Lunch was a meal for which she was to be alone. Every once and awhile, like now, he would pop in by surprise and he would tell her some tales about the ocean, or the cave, or himself.

She had found out so far that while he was kind, Endru despised the Beings called Snorks, because when he was little and his parents had built a similar structure to the dome across the Ocean, The Snorks had chased them out and treated them horribly all just so the Snorks could build their own fancy city.

While thinking, Cin sat down to Lunch. She then remembered the loud noise, and decided to investigate. She picked up some of the bread and fruit, and walked over to the hole from which the sound originated. Seeing there was a small tunnel, she squeezed through and realized it was a tighter squeeze then she had imagined.

"That settles it. I've got to go on a diet." Cin Muttered, twisting to make it easier. She eventually ended up in a cave that while in itself was beautiful, it held an amazing surprise. The entire Cave was made entirely out of Gems! Not Just any Gems, These were Sapphires, giving off a radiant Blue Light.

As Cin Gasped at Its beauty, she saw a path that led downhill. She carefully walked down, until she came across a small hole in the center. It was made of regular rock, and it seemed as though someone had tried to chisel their way through. Also on the other side she heard some groaning.

"Hello?!" A hoarse voice asked. It sounded familiar, but Cin wasn't sure.

"I-I'm Here." Cin stuttered nervously. What if this was one of those Smurfs? As soon as she spoke, she heard the being, whoever they were, move suddenly.

"Cin?!" The Voice Croaked in Disbelief.

**(Greedy's POV)**

He was just about giving up hope when he had heard her voice. But, when She Replied to his outburst, he was thankful, if not confused.

"Yep. That's me." Her voice came, sounding as sweet as could be to Greedy's Ears. "Do… Do I know you?" The Question sent his mind into a world that was one of panic, confusion, and horror.

"Do-Do You Know me!?" Greedy Repeated, shocked.

"W-well? Do I?" Cin asked again.

"Why do you ask?" Greedy inquired, fearing the answer.

"I-I Don't know if I do or not. A-are you friendly?" Cin asked, Fear seeping into her voice.

"You know me. At least, I think You do. Honestly, I'm Too Hungry to Think."

"Oh." There was some movement on the other side, before a white hand reached out of the hole, holding some bread. Greedy Had to restrain himself from jumping at the food. He quickly took it into his hands, and he devoured the bread in a blink. His throat sorer than ever, he spoke;

"Thank You." And she was gone. He knew it. For what must have been five minutes he was beginning to think he was insane, a lone crumb the only proof she had been there. Then, She was back, and he was shocked by a glass of water. Greedy Quickly Drunk that down, his throat bursting with relief.

"Thanks." His voice sounded a lot more like it normally did, though still A little Scratchy.

"You're Welcome." She replied, the worry and fear out of her voice.

"I'm Greedy." He said, deciding she really didn't know who he was. He Heard her laughter seep through the hole.

"I figured as much." She said, giggling. Still In the corner, Greedy blushed, knowing his Ears were probably Beet Red By now. Suddenly she stopped.

**(Cin's POV)**

She Couldn't help it. Just as she was going to apologize for her teasing, Her Mind went blank.

_(Flashback. During Legend of The Cave Creature.)_

_She was holding a bucket. And so was he. They laughed all the way down to the river as they introduced one another._

_"I'm Greedy." The Smurf next to her said, smiling. She laughed lightly._

_"You don't say?" At this his Blue ears turned a dark red shade and he blushed. She giggled at his reaction. "Sorry." She apologized, giggling still._

_"It's Alright. Guess I sort of deserve the name, Huh?" Greedy asked, also teasing._

_"Not as much as I deserve mine. My name's Cin." She said._

_"Cin!?" He asked, his eyes wide._

_"It's not what you think. It's short for Cinnamon." She explained._

_"It's a Nice name." Greedy commented. They had gotten their water and were almost back to camp._

_(Present Time)_

"Cin?" Greedy's voice woke her out of her spell, as it were.

"Y-yeah?" Cin asked, Still trying to figure out which way was up.

"You Okay?" The question made it through her ears, which were ringing.

"I'm Fine. Just had a – Well, I'm not sure." Cin said "I think I just had a flashback."

"Well, That's good, isn't it? Maybe your memory will come back piece by piece." Greedy Suggested. Cin had been remembering small things like a name or a place, but not memories like that.

**(Greedy's POV)**

"I have to go. Goodbye Greedy." Cin said, And she was gone.

"Goodbye." He replied, looking forward to tomorrow. His throat was not so sore, he wasn't full, but really, he never truly was _"full"_. He wasn't starving, and that was good. Cin was regaining her memory, yet he felt sick again. Not The bad sick really.

It just felt like his stomach was full of moths.

**(Next day, Cin's POV)**

She never felt better. The other day, At Dinner, Endru had asked her if her day was okay, and she told him it was better than okay. She held back from telling him about Re-meeting Greedy, though she didn't know why.

She did, however, tell him she had found the crystal cave and loved it. Endru had told her it had a natural force field around it to prevent magic, so it could also protect her.

As for her memories, she had regained so many in only one night of sleep! There was so much she didn't know. But she knew things like; Where she was born, her sisters, a bit of the cave creature incident, a tiny bit of meeting the Snorks, and actually remembered almost everything about Greedy.

Perhaps talking to him had triggered something. She Knew he had accidentally touched her hand, and she had ruined a rescue attempt. Who they would rescue or from whom or what, she had no idea. This did make her wonder; Endru either had his story messed up, or was lying.

Cin, as soon Dinner was over and Endru had left, ran to the hole that lead to the Crystal cave. She carried some food she snuck from breakfast, as well as a small blanket. Again, Struggling to make it through, and vowing once again to go on a diet, Cin made it to the graceful site the cave always emitted.

More or less running downhill to the hole, She used some coral from her room as a chisel, and like chalk, wore away at the hole. Greedy used some rocks from the passage and joined in. By the time they were done, the coral was almost completely gone, But the hole was much bigger. Seeing as that when she had started, Cin could put both hands through the hole, though it was a tight fit, they had made progress. Greedy had worked hard all day. When they finished, she put her hands out, holding the blanket out to him. Greedy took the blanket with a thank you, and repositioned himself.

**(Greedy's POV)**

He had been surprised to be greeted by the sound of Cin's chiseling the rock. When he got a good look at the hole, he realized she had made a lot of progress. He had done a lot of chiseling the other night, so the hole was twice as big for when she had started. That wasn't much, but it was something. Now, Somebody could probably fit through the hole.

Wondering, he asked "Would you mind me trying to get through the hole?" Cin stopped altogether and after a moments thinking, said;

"Sure." That was the answer he needed. Carefully Greedy tried to use all of his might to get through the hole, but ended up Stuck half way through. Trying his hardest to fight the red hot feeling from seeping to his ears and blushing again, Greedy Pushed hard. Nope. No Use.

He heard Cin laughing, and he looked up to see her holding out a hand.

"Would you like a little help?" Cin asked, choking back her laughter.

"If You Wouldn't mind." Greedy Replied, sure his ears were once again a beet red. "What happened to your hair?"

Cin felt her head, and understood instantly what he meant. The pin that held her hair in it's usual bun wasn't there. It probably fell out when she came through the tunnel to get there. Cin began to search for her pin when Greedy spoke;

"There's nothing wrong with the way it looks now." Smiling at the compliment, Cin then remembered Greedy's Unfortunate Predicament, and she grabbed His Hand and pulled with all her might, and Greedy pushed all he could. Suddenly, With a POP! Greedy zoomed out of the hole and accidentally collided with Cin.

**(Cin's POV)**

She should have seen the outcome coming, But she didn't. She didn't really expect to be rammed and thrown back by a flying Greedy Smurf. She didn't expect to joke around with him, overreacting when they landed, acting like she couldn't breathe. Cin didn't expect for him to quickly get off and laugh with her, his Ears turning a Cute Beet Red. She didn't expect that they would joke around for an hour, or that he would laugh and tell her;

"You Know, In all this blue light, you look like a Smurfette."

She Didn't expect she would look at her skin and realize the Crystals made her skin appear the same shade as Greedy's skin. She didn't Expect that she would doze off. She didn't expect for him to walk over to the hole and get the blanket, and then lie it over her. She also didn't expect it when he sat down next to her and also doze off.

She Just didn't expect it. And Boy, Was She Ever Glad She Didn't.

**(Endru's POV)**

It confused him. He contemplated this more as he prepared to greet his prisoners that night. All day she had more or less brushed him off. Even at dinner, when her water had been seasoned with a truth telling herb that would make her more open, She just practically shoved him out the cave. He realized though, as he looked in the mirror and gave a goofy smile, that _he_ had gotten the water.

**(Greedy's POV)**

Right away he knew something was different. When he woke up, he was greeted by the shining light of the crystals, telling him it was morning. He was also greeted to the sight of Cin Sleeping besides him, snuggled close. Suddenly, his face turned a pepper red as he tried to get up without awakening Cin.

Of Course, he wasn't successful. Cin quickly woke up, and also realizing the position she was in, got up quickly and blushed as she apologized. Smiling back and also blushing, Greedy figured; Out of all the Situations he had Gotten into During the Time traveling Adventures, this wasn't too Bad.

**I know, I know. Before you say anything, The Herb was magic, like a truth telling potion. Endru had figured Cin was hiding something, and wanted to know what it was. He, unfortunately (Or Fortunately) failed. That's all for now folks. **

**Oh and by the way, this is sort of two chapters combined, to make up for the huge delay the last one had. So if it seems a little strange, that may be why. Either that, or its insane because I wrote it.**

**T-T-F-N!(Tat-Ta-For-Now!)~FrittzyCrazy**

_Arien is actually the cause for her own mother losing her mind. It's a complex story._


	12. Cruel,Help, and Here Goes!

**Hi! Sorry this is up later then I had hoped, but I was searching for a place to watch the Smurfs. For some reason, my computer can't access Cartoonlair Anymore. Is it just me, Or is it not working for everyone?! I mean, I've been able to watch one or two on watchcartoononline, but it's not the same. But, I've seen enough to give me a wake-up call.**

**I basically, well, I feel I sort of have lost sense to what the Smurfs really Are. Plus, I've been making Hefty act a little too unsmurfy, if you get the point.**

**Sorry, but that's been bugging me. With that out of the way, onto the Answering of Reviews: **

**Athena the wise girl: Thanks! I appreciate the Cookie and the encouragement. Out of curiosity, What Type of Cookie is it? This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope it's Sorta Okay.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not this again. NONONONONO! I Don't WANNA!**

**You Have To.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. FrittzyCrazy Owns there OC's, Peyo Owns the Smurfs, Hannah Barbara Owns the Snorks. Happy?!**

**I'm never happy.**

**On with The-**

**Disclaimer: On with The Show!**

**Darn It all!**

**(Cin's POV)**

"Your Late." The Icy Words greeted her as she ran through the tunnel to greet Endru for Breakfast. "And what happened to your hair?" Consciously Cin ran a hand through her unpinned red hair.

"I thought Maybe I could let it down. You know, as a new style." She was met with another Icy Glare.

"It was much better Pinned Up." Was the reply she got. She could tell Endru had not had a good morning, or that's what she told herself. Last night's dreams pieced all her memories back into place, and she was trying to prevent herself from seeing the inevitable truth; Endru was a lying, scheming Monster. She shooed these rotten thoughts from her mind and tried to put on a smile.

"I'm sure it will be pinned up for tonight." Endru said.

"Oh, and what happens tonight?" Cin inquired.

"A dance. You of course will be going with me, and we can mock those pathetic beings such as the Snorks and Smurfs." Endru laughed, and Cin bit back a frown.

_"Ignore Him."_ Cin's mind Commanded, as Cin kept trying to keep herself from showing how irritated she really was.

"Well, See You tonight. There will be a dress for you in your room for this evening." Endru Commented, Leaving the cavern.

Cin waited till Endru was out of sight, and ran through the passages trying to find her room. She just wanted to Cry. However, she Couldn't find her room, so She wandered around for a few hours until she found it. Trouble was, the tunnels would Open and close every Moment. She was sure a few even led to the cells. When she returned, Lunch was Definitely over and Evening quickly approached.

She found the dress on her bed, and quickly changing into it, she put her hair up with her pin and looked in the mirror. She looked ok. The dress was fine, and her hair was- okay, she guessed. But getting dressed up like this All for some Power Hungry Pig?! HA! She decided against going to the dance, even if she would be hunted down.

Cin pretty much Dove through to the Crystal Cave, And That Actually went pretty smoothly!

"What's Wrong?" Greedy Muffled voice came from the tunnel. He had opted to stay in there, so as to give Cin her space and not to Smurfdrop **(Translation: Eavesdrop) **.

"Nothing." Cin answered, hoping her voice didn't break. A few more Tears slipped down her cheek, until she heard Greedy once again ask;

"What's wrong?" His voice rang clearly behind her this time. Greedy must have chiseled at the hole again, because he was out Without any trouble and right behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked yet again, quietly, this time grabbing her shoulder gently and spinning her around as to look at him. Greedy's caring, Kind eyes met her wet and gloomy ones.

"Nothing." Cin insisted. His eyebrows shot skyward in a "Are you sure about that?" look. "Fine. Something."

"Mind telling me what it is?" Greedy Asked, his concern dripping of his words.

**(Greedy's POV)**

Trouble. That's what Endru Was. He Knew as soon as he heard Cin enter the Cave, something was wrong. The first Two Times He asked her what was wrong, She had either stayed quiet or said "Nothing." The third time he had asked her, he had to spin her around to face him to get her to answer.

"Everything." Cin muttered, more tears slipping down her face. After a moment's pause, Cin looked back into his eyes.

Greedy wished he had better control. He was sure he was blushing again. She looked stunning in her dress, which appeared blue, but he couldn't be sure if that was its real color or not, due to the crystals' light. The dress's collar seemed like a spider web or a net. Greedy was sure Endru made it that way so he could just act as if he "Owned" Cin.

"Oh... care to explain?" Greedy asked, still using a Hushed Tone. His answer was more tears as Cin looked away once more. Greedy was took by surprise as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and began to cry harder, her tears drenching his shirt.

How Snorks, or any male of any species in particular, could stand the style of shirts and jackets, was beyond him.

Still, It could be used to dry her tears, and that's what he needed. Still surprised, he gently wrapped his chubby arms around her and slowly ran his hand through her hair. Finding the pin, he gently took it out and tossed it aside. By this point Cin's body was racked with her sobbing.

Eventually Cin calmed down, her sobs becoming quiet. As she stopped crying, Cin looked up at Greedy with a grateful Smile. As she did, He was once again hit with the realization of how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks."

**(Endru's POV)**

Where was that woman?! How hard was it to Get Dressed up? He may have blown His top earlier, but it just wasn't his day. Endru had stayed in his room locked up until the truth telling herb had worn off. That meant no gloating, no scheming, and no accomplishing.

And tonight, he had specifically told Cin not to be late. Yet, 30 minutes later, there they were. The captured had stayed below the balcony, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

He had magically conjured up some music in the background, yet no one dared dance. One more song, he decided, and then he would go and do his plan without Cin.

**(Cin's POV)**

She was kind of shocked how it happened. What had come over her? Greedy was probably confused beyond belief and she was too. Was Greedy Okay with Cin looking at him for emotional support? Why Did he hug her back? A thousand of these questions popped in her head, when suddenly she realized she could hear music. What seemed to be a mellow, slow song rang through the cave.

"Sounds like some kind of dance has been going on." Greedy said and then looked back to her "It would be a shame to waste a good song." Greedy held out His hand to her, and Cin readily took it. After that, well… They just seemed to know what to do. She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, and his other hand went on her hip.

They danced to the incredibly long slow song, the crystals making the music echo. The song seemed to go by too fast, though. As it Ended, they just Stared into each other's Eyes. Unconsciously their Faces got closer, and closer, Until…

"Uh… Hello?" The voice startled the pair and they ended up stumbling away from each other. Insanely Blushing, the pair turned to see Arien, whom looked a little out of place.

"Am I Interrupting Something?" Arien asked, a little embarrassed herself.

"No, we were just…." Cin said, stopping when she realized that there really wasn't a way to put what was going on, not without Giving Arien even more teasing material.

"Gotcha." Arien said, looking towards the tunnel back to Cin's room. "Tight fit, Aint it?"

"Why didn't you just teleport in here?" Greedy asked, also confused.

"Magic Barrier. Interesting Crystals, these are." Arien explained, gesturing upward. "But, this is a chance to get freed, and get out. Whatcha' say?" Cin looked over at Greedy who gave her a weary smile.

"Yes. But, how do you plan on freeing everyone without getting killed?" At this Arien gave a sly smile.

"The Tunnels go Everywhere and Anywhere. They even go To The Cells! When everyone's back there, we'll make a jailbreak, and then we'll be home free." Arien then looked at Cin with a pointed glance "But, We'll Need you to take care of the Head Jerk."

"Endru." Cin whispered quietly.

"Yep, That's Him. And You know how to do it?" Arien asked, as they all got into Cin's "Room" and towards the appearing tunnel.

"Easy." Cin said, sure it was going to be everything but Easy.

**(Crazy's POV)**

She was ready to kill somebody by the end of that doggone speech. She and Allstar had been let out of the Cage, while Clumsy stayed in the back of the room, but all exits were guarded, preventing anyone from escape.

Endru had promised the Smurfs a Sapphire key to the Time Crystals that would teleport them instantly home, as long as they left immediately. Cin was missing, and yet those Gosh darn Smurfs were Considering The deal!

"What about the Snorks? Huh!?" Crazy called out, determined to get her answer.

"They… Are none of your Concern." Endru said. The blabber mouth revealed his name and identity going through his "tragic" Backstory earlier. Ok, so the Snorks had been jerks, but for them, it had been generations ago! Talk about holding a grudge.

"Oh, and what about Cin?" Crazy said, once again trying To Get The Smurfs to see Every possible downside to the idea.

"She will be taken care of." The Stony Answer came. After More Mumbling One of The Smurfs, Hefty, also joined in;

"Well, Greedy's Missing! Are you going to "Take care of Him" Too?! What about Brainy, Or Clumsy? Care To return them to normal!?" Well, Crazy Had To hand it to Bonehead; He stood Up for His brothers. After Hefty had spoken, Endru had all but Skyrocketed towards some tunnels.

Everyone was quickly Teleported into the same Cage Crazy, Allstar, and Clumsy, had been in earlier, though it was much more crowded, and the lave was swelling larger. Not knowing what to do, Metal Clanking steps could be heard from an appearing Tunnel.

**(Endru's POV)**

So! That was it. By some chance those bungling guards had missed a smurf, That Smurf's presence could've reverted Cin's memories! That would Explain Her simply Brushing him off. And her not coming to the dance! As he ran, he collided painfully with someone, said someone being Cin.

"Cin!" Endru said, momentarily startled. She had her dress on, and her hair was pinned up.

"Oh Endru! I'm So, so sorry! I was kept away by all the tunnels and…"

"And The Smurf." Endru said, not caring if his words held no warmth and dripped of hate. To his surprise Cin threw her arms around him.

"Yes! He kept me from seeing you! That Smurf told me if I said anything to you, that He would kill me!" Endru decided to forgive Cin, whom seemed quite shaken up.

"What was the monster like?" Endru asked, wanting to hear how good he was in comparison.

"The monster was, well… Cruel, evil, pigheaded, and the most disgusting being I'd ever met. Not Like the true nice, kind Being There is around here." At This, Endru Beamed.

**(Cin's POV)**

Endru had beamed at the description, though part of it wasn't about him. In fact, the monster Cin had described was Endru. The really kind Being that she meant was actually Greedy and the Other Smurfs. However, Endru Didn't need to know that.

He had taken her hand and walked down some tunnel passages that lead the other way. Unfortunately, It was toward the Cells, in which Greedy and Arien where headed.

"Wait! Why are we headed to The cells?" Cin asked, panic rising in her voice.

"To be alone, and you can tell me all about that vile monster. You see, the cells are empty, and The prisoners are in the main chambers, soon to meet their fate." Endru said, looking at her strangely.

"Oh! So You Mean that the Cells are EMPTY, and That the Prisoners are in the MAIN CHAMBER?!" Cin said, taking care to say the words loud enough for Arien and Greedy to hopefully hear.

"Yes!" Endru said, sounding irritated "Come on." At this he grabbed her hand and jerked in the direction of the cells, Cin walking calmly behind him. However, Cin stopped quickly when she saw the last of Arien's dress out of the corner of her eye. They must have heard her, but were unfortunately headed straight for them.

"Wait!" Cin shouted, trying to hold the worry out of her voice.

"What now?" Endru asked impatiently.

"Why must I tell you how horrid the monster was, when I can tell you right now how… Perfect you are?" Before Endru could say a word, Cin lunged forward suddenly, grabbed the color of Endru Shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

Needless to say, the distraction worked. Endru had been so distracted he had no notice of Greedy and Arien sneaking off behind them. Cin gave a small smile to herself.

Goal achieved. All she had to do now was hope that Greedy and Arien wouldn't fail.

**(Greedy's POV)**

Greedy wasn't one for jealousy. Yet he was seeing Red. And Green, too. He felt Sick at the sight; Had Cin really just….

It was taking one for the team. Or was it? She had smiled…

What did Greedy care anyways? It's not like what Cin did was any of his business.

Anyhow, Cin had tipped them off as to where the others really were. That helped. As they ran through the tunnels, Greedy decided to think over what to do. Arien could probably handle most of it, and he would probably just be able try to help however he could.

Of course, It was a change of plans the instance Arien acted as if she had walked into a wall and stumbled back. She raised a hand, and after a glow revealed what appeared to be a bubble of sorts covering the cave, she gave a scowl a sigh.

"Sprite Barrier! Sorry. Not Much I can Do about it!" Arien gave a Sheepish smile, as well as a hopeless shrug. "Good luck." Noticing Greedy's stunned expression, she added "Don't Worry. I'll do all I can from out here." At this, Greedy gave Arien a "Thanks a lot" Look, and he quietly treaded through the rest of the tunnels.

He stopped, however, a few feet from the end, because on the other side he could hear Clanking metal Footsteps. Greedy knew if he took a few steps ahead, the tunnel would open.

"Here Smurfs **(Translation: Goes)** nothing." Greedy muttered under his breath.

**Yeah, It's short, not worth the wait, and it may stink. But, It's an update, Right? Remember, I live for reviews, and I hope you all may have slightly enjoyed this chapter!**

**T-T-F-N! (Ta-Ta-For-Now!)~FrittzyCrazy**

_Crazy was created to be another Gutsy's Girl. But, seeing as how there are at least two REALLY, Really good one's out there already done by other Author's, That idea was scrapped._


End file.
